


Neo Culture

by KILLER_FANGIRL



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Crossdressing, Daddy Issues, Discussion of Abortion, Drug Dealing, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Homelessness, How Do I Tag, I don't know how to fucking tag this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia NCT, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Multi, Nonbinary Character, OT21 (NCT), Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ratings: R, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sex, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Undercover, kun is not apart of the gang, like lots of sex, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KILLER_FANGIRL/pseuds/KILLER_FANGIRL
Summary: In which 21 boys make up one of the most dangerous gang in not only South Korea but in the entire world.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 66
Kudos: 225





	1. The Beginning

**September 25, 4:07**

There were two people sitting face to face in a dimly lit interrogation room. A 23-year-old blond boy dressed in a skintight red dress with 4-inch heels, who sat with his legs crossed showing off his milky pale thighs and a sly smile on his face.

The other was a 20-year-old Korean detective who wasn't paying any attention to the suspect in front of him but staring lustfully at his exposed skin.

Jungwoo seeing this, his smile widened as he lends over the table pushing himself closer to the younger detective. He reached over the table grabbing the younger's hand and lightly traced his finger on top of it.

The detective, who Jung-woo learned his name was Jungkook, eyes widened in shock.

 _"He looks like a bunny"_ Jungwoo commented in his head and he mentally rolled his eyes at his reaction. 

"Detective," The older said in a playful tone causing him to look up at the man, "My eyes are up here." he started causing a light blush to dust the detective, who Jungwoo later learned the name was Jungkook, cheeks.

Jungkook quickly cleared his throat pulling his hand away from him and turning back to a file that was resting beside him.

"Sorry," Jungkook mumbled shaking his head slightly "Umm I have to ask you a few questions Mr.Kim-" Jungkook was cut off by Jungwoo grabbing his hand again "Call me Zeus," Jungwoo spoke playing with his hand softly.

Jungwoo made eye contact with Jungkook tilting his head in a flirty way hitting his lip slightly making Jungkook flustered. "Um...well I...Umm" Jungkook stuttered. 

Jungwoo smiled at the younger "If you don't mind me asking," Jungwoo began to say still playing with Jungkooks hand "What made you want to be a cop?" Jungwoo asked, looking longly into the other's eyes.

Jungkook being too distracted by the older to answer continued to stare. "Jungkook," Jungwoo said, making Jungkook move his eyes from resting on his lips "You didn't answer my question," Jungwoo said, teasing the younger. 

"You're pretty," Jungkook shouted out causing himself to blush at the outburst."Thank You" Jungwoo laughing at the younger's cuteness somehow made Jungkook blush more.

"You're-" Jungwoo was cut off by the door open and a man walked in with a neutral expression and tux.

On seeing his superior, Jungkook quickly pulled away from Jungwoo and stood up bowing towards the older. "Sir" Jungkook said bringing his head up "if you don't mind me asking what brings you here?" Jungkook asked, leaning towards the man a little.

The elder sighed "Jungkook," He spoke causing Jungkook to stiffen in place and stand straight "Yes sir" he answered quickly eyes wide with anticipation.

The man looked directly at Jungwoo not paying attention to his junior. Seeing him Jungwoo smiled brightly and waved at him but the man's stance did not change. 

"Get lost" he spoke in a calm voice causing Jungkook's eyes to widen more if that was even possible. Jungkook quickly scurried out the room leaving the file on the table open without looking back. 

Jungwoo laughed at the younger antics pulling the open file on the table reading the file on him "You know," Jungwoo said quickly glanced up to the older "for such a small man you scare a lot of people" Jungwoo teased continuing reading the file. 

The older rolled his eyes slamming the door in a loud manner before walking towards Jungwoo and snatched the papers away from him. Jungwoo playfully rolled his eyes "You're no fun Detective Qian," Jungwoo stated laying back in his chair looking up at the older. 

"Zeus-" Kun began to say looking at the open file as he sat down. "Jungwoo" Jungwoo spoke, cutting him off. Kun raised his eyebrows, glancing up the younger in confusion.

Jungwoo shrugged his shoulder "I mean we spend so much time together it would make sense that you call me by my first name." He stated nonchalantly like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

"Okay Jungwoo," Kun said, going back to the file "Can you tell me what you were doing at Lux?". The blonde smiled sickly sweet at Kun before sitting up in his chair again resting his head on his palm and looked at the male.

Jungwoo sighed pouting slightly "I was there for a good time no harm no foul," He told the older male not lying but not telling the truth. He was in the middle, he was there for business but ended up having fun.

 _So not lying._

Kun sighed leaning on the table folding his arm and stared into the younger male's eyes.

"And what exactly was the fun?" He asked.

**4 hours earlier**

The quiet Saturday night was disturbed by the heavy bass from the loud music from the inside of the Lux Club; the building was filled with intoxicated people partying the night away.

Outside the building parked at the end of the street was a black van where a black-haired boy sat in front of computer screens and feeding information through a small mic.

While in the club was Jungwoo making his way through the crowd of intoxicated people, the clinking of his heels silent against bass-heavy music. He walked towards the back of the building where the real fun was happening.

He walked with such confidence and sass it made people turn their head to watch him but he had no intention of showing them any care. 

**_"Zeus, you need to get your ass to the back of the building things are starting to get tense and I don't think Haechan will be able to handle it by himself"_ **A voice spoke through the earpiece causing Jungwoo to quicken his pace towards the back door smiling when he saw the person guarding the door.

" _This should be easy,_ " he thought to himself as he walked up to the tall, bulky man."Hi there handsome, what's your name?" He asked in a seductive voice placing a hand on the taller male arm once he reached him.

"Hyunsik," The man said in a deep and scratchy voice "Now what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" the male asked, smiling down at Jungwoo with a crooked smile. Jungwoo fought the urge to throw up at the male's breath instead of smiling more, stepping closer to the man.

Feeling a slight discomfort as the man wrapped his around his waist pushing Jungwoo impossibly close to him.

"Well you see I have a business to attend to behind that door," Jungwoo answered his eyes flickering to the door for a split second before bringing his eyes back to the male. 

"Do you think you can let me in _Hyunsik?_ " Jungwoo suggested rubbing his hand up and down the male's arm. Hyunsik squinted his eyes quickly grabbing Jungwoo's wrist and holding it tight being taken by surprise, tensed and balled up his fist.

Quickly catching himself Jungwoo relaxed and un-bawled himself placing his open hand on top of Hyunsik.

"What will I get out of it?" Hyunsik asked, tightening his hand and looking Jungwoo up and down with a lust present in his eyes. Jungwoo had to resist the urge to roll his eyes "A little help here," Jungwoo whispered slowly through his clenched teeth. Putting on a fake smile, Jungwoo placed his arms around Hyunsik's neck.

 **"On it,"** the voice spoke while typing was heard through the earpiece **"Just give me some time"** The voice replied 

"What was that beautiful?" The male asked Jungwoo to click his tongue "I said what do you want in return" he spoke softly to him looking into his eyes before pushing himself onto his tiptoes and kissed the man mentally throwing up at his taste.

The man shoved his tongue forcefully down Jungwoos throat and grabbed his ass, Jungwoo tried his best not to recoil at his touch.

" _Daddy's going to be mad_ ," he said mentally as he counted to move his lips against the man mentally cursing the short man in the van out of his mind. " **Okay, I got it. Sorry for taking so long"** The man in the van said into the mic in an apologetic voice.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes before slowly pulling away from the man, putting on a smile for the man and leaning towards his ear and began to whisper repeating what was being flooded into his ears.

"Jeon Hyunsik aka The Bullet works as a bodyguard to the Lux President, A couple of disciples referrals but nothing too big to bring the police in." Jungwoo stopped pulling away from the man smiling as he saw the confusion and a little bit of horror in his eyes.

"One of the most trusted people on the team even though he dips into the club's funds now and then, without of course telling the boss," Jungwoo could see the fear in his eyes and couldn't help but smile. 

Hyunsik backed away from Jungwoo in fear "Who-" he began to say his hands completely off of him. "But that's not even the most inserting part."Jungwoo cut him off shaking his head,

"What is interesting is the fact that you are a double agent working with Lux's main enemy Char-" Jungwoo stopped when he felt a tight grip on his wrist.

"W-who are you? Who do you work for?" Hyunsik rushed eyes darting around in fear he was being watched before focusing back on Jungwoo.

He squinted his eyes "Who are you?" he asked more forcefully, tightening his grip more. _"That's going to leave a mark,"_ Jungwoo thought to himself, sighing a little. 

Jungwoo looked back at the man "I'm someone who can destroy your life with a snap of my finger," Jungwoo told him squinting his eyes, his preppy attitude gone and replaced with a more serious one. 

"Now are you going to open that door or am I going to have to tell Mr. Lin about your side business" Jungwoo questioned, feeling the grip on his wrist disappear.

He watched the panic man hurry to unlock the door and couldn't help but laugh "Thank you!" he smiled, his serious demeanor gone as quick as it came before walking past him and into the dark lit room.

"Okay I'm in," he said to the person in his ear not getting a response.

He frowned his eyebrow "Hello?" he questioned only getting static in response he cursed, ripping the earpiece out his ear while rolling his eyes. "Okay" Jungwoo sighed before fixing his dress and straightening his poster.

"I guess I'm going cold turkey," He said before walking towards the other door and closing it behind him.


	2. 0.2

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck. Fuck._

The words kept repeating themselves inside Haechan's head as he rushed down the dark alleyway. There were police lights flashing and men yelling but Haechan kept running.

His breath was heavy and erratic from fear and exhaustion. You could hear his heavy feet hitting the ground as the blood rushed to his ears, his heavy pants filling the other quiet night.

He began to feel light-headed and unable to breathe, which wasn't making the situation better. "Fuck," he mumbled stopping to lean against the wall in exhaustion, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"Down Here!" he heard a man yell loudly which caused Heachan to start running again.

Fear ran through Heachan's body when he reached the end of the alleyway, which went into an empty road. 

Realizing he had nowhere to go he yelled out in frustration "FUCk!". In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea, but there was no going back. Haechan bent over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He heard the men get closer and began to panic, he had no way to hide. Suddenly a black van pulled up and stop directly in front of him.

The back door slide opened and out popped a dyed red hair boy. Haechan was surprised when he saw the stranger reached his hand out towards him, causing him to flinch.

The other rolled his eye "Are you just going stand there like an idiot or are you going to get in the car before you get caught?" He asked annoyed.

Haechan turned back to the alleyway which was being filled with man running and flashlights searching for him. He quickly turned back to the older and grabbed his hand allowing him to pull him into the van.

"Go!" The redhead yelled causing the man in the front seat to quickly stepped on the gas, the wheels skidding on the ground before moving down the street.

The fast action caused both of them to be pushed down to the ground in a harsh motion.

After a moment the doth of them sat up "Geez," The redhead said rubbing his back before glaring at the diver, his lip turned up in a snarl "You could have given us a warning" he told him annoyed causing the diver to laugh.

The redhead turned back to Heachan looking him up and down, causing Haechan to stiffen in fear. The other then smiled revealing his pearly white teeth " My names Taeil," he spoke cheerfully reaching his hand out for a handshake.

Haechen hesitantly before shaking his hand "Heachan," Taeil nodded his head and let go of his hand. He smiled happily "I know," he said, flicking his hand in a dismissive way, "Mark told us about you" he explained causing a dark red blush to appear on the younger face.

"He did?" he asked in shock as Taeil stood up and went to an open chair that was planted in front of monitoring screens.

This actually gave Haechan time to look at his surroundings, although it looked like a regular van on the outside it wasn't like that on the inside.

The van looked like one of those you see in a cop show or something. "Well not exactly" he answered honestly causes Haechan to tilt this head in confusion "What?" he asked also moving to sit in front of the monitor in an open chair, that was planted next to him.

"Well," Taeil said biting his lip "I may have found out about you in another way," he said typing on his computer not looking at him.

"What does that mean?" he asked, the driver laughed, causing Haechan to face him in confusion.

"It means he hacked into your private records, phone recorded, texts you know all that business," he told as he continued to laugh stopping at a street light.

Haechan gasped in shock, eyes widened as his head shoots back to the other. "What?" he asked in shock at the envision of privacy "Why would you do that?" he asked in anger.

Taeil refused to look at the younger "I didn't mean any harm, its just Mark asked for a favor and I wasn't about to put my team in danger over a person I knew nothing about" he answered honestly, continuing to typing.

Haechan felt his blood run cold "What else did you found?" he asked hesitantly fiddling with his hand nervously. Taeil stopped typing and looked back at the younger.

His eyes slanted and questioning "Why? Is there something you are hiding?". Heachn quickly shook his head in denial "No, No " he said quickly, Taeil smiled again after a few moments of staring him down.

"Good," he said happily turning back to his computer going back to ignoring the other. Haechan sat quietly in the car, not saying a word for the rest of the ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haechan was shaken from his daydream when he felt the car come to a stop and the van door open.

The diver was standing there arms crossed behind. "ah we're here" Taeil said getting the car and began to stretch. Haechan creased his eyebrows "Here?" he asked grabbing the divers open hand, who then helped him get out the car.

Haechan muttered a ' _thank you_ ' and which the diver nodded his head. Haechan was surprised to see his apartment building, he turned back to the others his eyes question. "What?" Taeil asked chuckling at his face.

"Nothing," Haechan said looking down to the ground, Taeil smiled and placed his hands on the other shoulders causing him to look him in the eye.

"You are a good kid, Haechan," He told as he ruffed his hair "Now go home, and stay out of trouble," he announced as he turned him around and push him towards the building. Haechan looked back one more time and said a quick ' _goodbye_ ' and rushed in.

Taeil watched the retreating figure a small sense of admiration in his eyes, He sighed heavily as he felt someone walk beside him placing their hands on the curve of his hip.

"What did you find?" The driver asked as he felt the other leaning against.

"Something I didn't like" Taeil responding sadly, "Wanna talk about it?" He asked him in concern, Taeil shook his head a turned towards the older a small smile resting upon his face.

"Okay," the other said showing off his bunny smile, this made Taeil smile harder and reached up to give him a small peak on the lips.

Taeil pulled away looking in the taller eyes "I love you Doyoung," he stated hands resting on his chest.

Doyoung took one of his hands and placed it on his cheek "I love you too," he said pulling away from him.

"Ready to go?" he asked him, Taeil nodded his head "Gladly," he said going back into the car, this time in the front seat. Doyoung closed the door and walked around to the diver side of the car and hopped in.

Giving Taeil a quick glace, who was now resting against the seat eyes closed before pulling away from the street and down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm surprised at the reaction I got on the first chapter, and I'm so happy that so many people enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to comment on what you like and dislike about the book.  
> with much love Victoria <3


	3. 0.3

**September 25, 12:00 a.m**

Jungwoo walked into the room his heels clinking loudly on the floor as he walked down the empty hallway. Giving a wink to another man who was guarding the second door, he walked in. 6 men were sitting around a round table, playing cards with wads of cash beside them.

There were a few who had women and men alike sitting on there laps, as the drank liquor from their cups.

They all were laughing obnoxiously and drinking alcohol, yelling at the orders as they smoked.

The hadn't yet noticed Jungwoo which gave him to look around, there wasn't much from what he could see. One of them saw Jungwoo and smiled before yelling at him "Babe" he yelled catching Jungwoo off guard.

He shot his head towards the man waving him over, "Come here" the man yells waving him over.

Jungwoo smiled tightly, hiding his surprise at the presence of the younger man. He walked over to the man with big ears and tan skin and sat directly on his lap, batting his eyes at him and the other men.

he walked Jungwoo quickly take notice of the guns and drugs littered on tables all around the room. After sitting down on the man's lap, he bends down to whisper in his ear "What are you doing here?" He whispered sweetly.

Once he pulled back, he grabbed the drink from his hands and took a sip. The other laughed at him a kissed his neck softly "That's not important right now" he said pulling away from his neck and looking him in the eyes.

He pulled Jungwoo into a heated kiss caressing his thighs with his big palm, "Wanna tell me why there's a bruise on your wrist and why your lipstick is smudged" he asked causing Jungwoo to swallow.

"Dadd-" Jungwoo was about to explain when he cut him off with a tight squeeze of his thigh. 'Shhh,' the man stated sweetly taking back his drink and downing it in one quick and fast motion.

"Lucas," a deep and rough spoke causing the two of them to break eye contact and look to the man across the table. Lucas sighed "Yes, Macklem," he said waving over the waiter for another drink.

A young boy walked up, his light brown covering his eyes as he scurried over to Lucas's side.

As he poured the drink Jungwoo got a chance to see his face. He wasn't surprised that it was Heachan since Taeil did show him a picture before he had left the van.

' _Guess I found him_ ,' he thought to himself, giving him a thank you when he poured the drink.

"Who is this pretty young thing?" Macklem asked pointing a drunken finger at Jungwoo as he looked him up and down lustfully. Lucas laughed and tightened his grip on the other thighs when once saw the looks the older men were giving Jungwoo.

"This is just one of my bitches" Lucas lied smiling giving Jungwoo a light smack on the thigh before rubbing the skin that had became red.

"You know he's only good for a fuck, I called him here so we could have a good time, not to mention he's been getting on my ass lately for not spending time with him," Lucas said insulting Jungwoo making the other men laugh.

Jungwoo even though he knew it was an act couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the choice of words. ' _I mean I want to spend more time with him but not like this_ ' Jungwoo thought as he sank back into Lucas's chest.

Lucas feeling him get discouraged rubbed his thigh comforting and placed a small kiss on his shoulder allowing him to relax.

Macklem laughed the comment especially loud, it made Jungwoo realize how much he hates his laugh.

"I know what you mean," he said waving over the young Heachan again. Jungwoo watched in disgust as the man slapped and caressed the younger ass, he knew he was uncomfortable but simply didn't care.

"This is Haechan," he said grabbing Haechan wrist tightly, pulling him down to his level with a disgusting kiss.

Jungwoo watched as the younger flinch back in disgust but didn't pull back, it made him want to throw up at the action.

He sat in discomfort as he shifted slightly in Lucas's, he wanted to jump over the table and attack the scumbag but despised against it.

Not to mention Lucas stopping him by shifting him on his lap, placing an arm around his waist, his way of saying 'Calm down'.

The man pulled away from Haechan with a terrible smile and looked back to the table "Shall we finish" he asked the people, as Heachan was pushed away and he scurried back to the wall in the room.

The men all murmured a 'yes' and the game began again.

Jungwoo paid no mind to it tho as he heard the ships and cards being shuffled around. He focused on the younger who was walking around the room and serving people, with a smile.

' _Now all I have to do it wait for my cue,_ ' Jungwoo thought relaxed into Lucases chest 'That was easy'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 30 minutes later things started to get interesting, the game was still going and Lucas was winning. You could see the men start to get annoyed for how much money they were losing but he didn't care.

"You are quite good at this, my fried" Macklem said clenching his teeth, Lucas shrugged "Am I?" he said trying to annoy them and it worked.

"Maybe its just luck," he replied nonchalantly causing Jungwoo to snicker before quickly covering it with a cough when he saw the looks he received.

Malcolm was partially sheathing with anger at this, you could particularly see smoke coming out of his ears. He was about to say something when two things happen,

One: Heachan wasted an entire bottle of alcohol on him.

Which in two: caused him to jump up in anger, knocking back his chair with cuss words spilling out his mouth. Jungwoo was quick to jump to his feet along with Lucas who was trying to calm the man down.

Haechan was hurrying to try to wipe off the spill mutter 'sorry' over and over again.

"You fucking Whore" the man yelled reaching his hand up to smack him Lucas quickly interfere "My friend, My friend" He spoke loudly putting himself in between the two of them.

"Let's not lose our heads," he said sincerely pushing the taller man father away from him.

Jungwoo was holding Haechan by the arm and quickly guided him to a bathroom, to allow him to clean himself up.

"Thank you," Haechan said wiping his shirt down with a wet paper towel shaking his head "I don't know what happened" Heachan laughed softly causing Jungwoo to roll his eyes.

"Drop the act" he replied simply leaning against the wall.

Haechan frowned his forehead "What act?" he asked him shocked at his bluntness.

"Mark sent me," he said told the younger staring at him through the mirror catching his eyes. Haechan sighed and smiled "Did he really?" he asked smiling.

"I told him not to," he recalled turning around to face Jungwoo, "I told him I could handle," he told him causing Jungwoo to laugh.

"Im sure you can" he responded "But you know Mark" Jungwoo finished shaking his head. "Yeah," Haechan said dreamily "I do". They both stood there for a few moments in silence when Jungwopo suddenly realized something.

"Oh," he said loudly acting Heachan attention "what?" he asked in concerned at a sudden outburst "The cops are coming," Jungwoo said standing up and dusting up his dress.

Haechan eyes widen in fear and he quickly shoots to his feet "What" he yelled, "Yeah," Jungwoo said walking to the mirror to fix his lipstick.

"They should be something through that door any minutes" he informed the younger.

Haechan was scared and started pacing "How do you know that," he asked him Jungwoo shrugged his shoulders "I called them" Heachan was heated "YOU WHAT?" he yelled "Why would you do that?" he questioned.

Jungwoo sighed "Because you need a way out and Mark thought it was a good idea since we have someone in the police force who will help me out," Jungwoo said turning back to the younger you had stopped pacing.

"What," haechan said just then a loud crash came from outside the bathroom followed by yells. "That's them," Jungwoo said locking the bathroom door before walking towards a window and opening it.

"This is your way out," He said pulling Heachan towards him and out the window.

Haechan was so shocked that he didn't even fight him he just allowed himself to be pushed out the window into an empty alleyway. Once his feet hit the ground he turned back to Jungwoo "Thank you" he said Jungwoo rolled his eyes and smile.

"Don't thank me," he told him pushing him away from the window "Thank your boyfriend," he said just then a loud knock and a man were yelling 'open up'.

Jungwoo eyes widened "Now Run" he yelled and with that Heachan took off down the alleyway without looking back.

Jungwoo turned back to the mirror tho check his reflection one more time before cops bursting through the door, men dressed in S.W.A.T suits quickly came in, filling the room.

Jungwoo raised his arms in surrender, a man in a suit walked in and quickly arrested him, pulling his hands behind his back and leading him out the club.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney-" Jungwoo heard the man said but he wasn't paying him any mind.

"Lucas must have left with Macklem," Jungwoo thought, seeing the fact that neither one of the men had been arrested.

"May I request to speak with Detective Qian?" Jungwoo requested after being pushed into the back of a police cruiser.

The cops laughed "Sorry sweet-cheeks we don't do requests, and how do you even know this 'Detective Qian' wants to speak to you" It was Jungwoos turn to laugh.

" _Trust me, boys, he will_ ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update <3  
> Much love Victoria


	4. 0.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update early because I felt bad for updating late last time, I hope you enjoy it.  
> Much love Victoria <3

**Present Time**

"So that's what happened," Kun questioned not beliving a single word that had come out the younger's mouth.

Jungwoo moved his head up and down his eyes wide and cute. "Yes sir," He replied smiling widely his pearl white teeth on full display.

Kun sighed at the younger and pushed his lips together.

"You are saying that you just so happened to be in the back of the club after going out to have some fun with your friends," Kun said repeating what Jungwoo had told him second before. Jungwoo nodded his head which caused Kun to sigh again, this time in annoyance.

Jungwoo hearing him sigh caused him to pout "Why don't you belive me Kun-ge?" he asked with sad puppy doy eyes, his bottom lip pushed all the way out.

' _He always looked so cute like this_ " Kun couldn't help but recall as he closed the open file and he sat back in the chair, studying the younger.

After a few moments, Kun sat back up in his chair reaching over the table to grab Jungwoo's hands that were rested on the table. Jungwoo was surprised at the older action, he creased his eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confused about what game the older was playing.

Kun didn't answer but instead, he sat there holding Jungwoo hands so soft and loving that it causes Jungwoo to tense at the show of affection. Feeling the younger tense, Kun gently massages his hands allowing Jungwoo to relax a little.

"Jungwoo," Kun said in low voice making eye contact with him. Jungwoo now completely relaxed and smiled flirtatiously at him "Yes detective?" He asked leaning in closer to Kun. Kun softly rubbing his hand "Let me help" he spoke in a soft caring voice.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes in a playful manner, with a small smile.

"You were always so kind to me Kun-ge," Jungwoo flirted brushing the comment off in a carefree, manner, "You know I knew you would come" Jungwoo stated starting to feel uncomfortable with the touches began to pull his hands back from Kun.

Kun quickly tightened his grip on them stopping Jungwoo from completely pulling his arms back, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Jungwoo not being able to look a Kun in his eyes looked down at the table suddenly finding it was more interesting "I requested you," he spoke simply.

Kun in seeing this takes one of his hands and begins to lift the other chin to make him look in his eyes.

Once that was done he moved a piece of hair that fell over his face behind his ear before finally resting it on his cheek.

"Did you? I hadn't known, I just heard that they arrested a man in a tight red dress" Jungwoo laughed "It sounded like you so I thought I'll come to see" he admitted making Jungwoo smile. "you will understand my shock when I saw you flirting with one of my subordinates" Kun lightly added

Jungwoo blushed and made him try and hide in Kuns's palm. Kun found himself cursing the man in front of him for being so cute. "Yeah, it does" he murmured sinking into Kuns palm sighing at the feeling the warmth. 

" _He smells like the woods, I always like the way he smelled,_ " Jungwoo thought smiling slightly as he closed his eyes to bask in the comfort.

"Jungwoo" Kun said softly causing Jungwoo to open his eyes and look into his eyes. 

His eyes were brown which made Jungwoo think of honey which just made him smile harder.

"....-woo....gwoo.....jungwoo," a voice said bring Jungwoo out of his train of thought. "Yeah," he said dumbly "Let me help you," Jungwoo was speechless at the response. He continued to stare at him not saying a word, ' _Help me?_ ' Jungwoo thought confused. 

Kun rubbed his cheek softly "please" his voice so quiet it could be considered a whisper. "Whatever you and Lucas are involved in," Kun said looking deeply into his eyes "Let me help".

"How do you know if Lucas was even involved?" Jungwoo asked confused at the statement "I just know, you two are like a package deal, whenever you are he's not so far behind" Kun remarked. 

"It goes both ways you know" Jungwoo stated, Kun nodded he head solely "trust me I know, you never let anything get in between you, you have your distraction now and then but other than that."

Jungwoo opened his mouth to say " _you were never a distraction_ " but he didn't get a chance to since there was a cough pulling them apart.

A few seconds prior the door had opened and a tall Chinese man in a suit with glasses and brown hair. He saw the two of them staring longly into the eyes of each other and couldn't help roll his eyes. 

He cleared his throat causing them to quickly pull away from each other and look towards him with wide eyes.

Kun cleared his throat upon seeing his junior "Yes Sicheng," Kun urged the younger to speak who was otherwise silent. Hearing the name caused Jungwoo to look up from the table up to him with wide eyes. 

Although Sicheng paid no mind to the man in the red dress he still could feel his eyes burning into his skull. But instead of acknowledging him, Sicheng stared directly at Kun. 

"Boss wanted to let you know that we have no probable cause to hold him here," Sicheng said glancing at Jungwoo quickly who was refusing to make eye contact with him. 

"So we need to let him go" Sicheng informed him. Kun groaned rubbing his hand down his face standing up "Are you fucking kidding me?" Kun asked upset as he stood up closing the file and picking it up. 

Sicheng nodded his head "No" he replied simply. Kun groaned again as he walked to the other side of the table and stood by Jungwoo. Giving him a quick smile and began walking out the room while saying something along the lines of 'walk him out'. 

Jungwoo wasn't really paying attention he was too focused on looking at Kun's ass as he walked out the room.

He looked up at Sicheng when Kun was out of the room "What?" he said causing Sicheng to roll his eyes "Come on" he said simply and he turns back around and walked out the room. 

Jungwoo seeing him leave hurried up and stood up grabbing his heels off the floor before following Sicheng down the police station hall.

"Im sorry if I caused you trouble," Jungwoo said when he finally cut up with him, Sicheng didn't respond but continue to work his way through the police station.

"Winw-" Jungwoo began to say before being cut off by his harsh voice saying, "Do not say that name here" he spoke sharply and harshly quieting him quickly.

Jungwoo continued to follow him through the police station without saying another word. Winwin took Jungwoo to the back of the station opening the big black door that leads out to the back ally.

Jungwoo bit his lip in fear as he saw who was waiting from leaning in front of black car arms crossed, jaw clenched. 

Jungwoo shyly walked out of the building standing in front of the man.

"Jaehyu-" Jungwoo began to explain what had happened.

"Shut up," Jaehyun said silencing Jungwoo who wish the ground would eat him alive scared of that would come with Jaehyun's rage. Jaehyun looked Jungwoo up and down before shaking his head and looking up to Sicheng.

"Thank you, you may go" He spoke shifty causing Jung-woo to turn towards him and mouthed another 'sorry' and 'Goodbye'. 

Winwin nodded his head towards Jungwoo before looking to Jaehyun "No problem boss, I'm leaving now" he said bowing before turning back into the building, the doors slamming behind him.

Jungwoo looked back towards Jeahyun a small shy smile on his face, he was about to try and explain again but Jaehyuns glare cut him off.

"Get in the car," Jaehuyn said opening the back door of the car allowing Jeahyun to enter the car following in behind him. Once he was in the car he looked up at the suffer and said "take us home" he said simply.

The man in the front seat nodded his head and began to drive the car down the alley and into the street roads. Once they were out the ally Jaehyun turned to Jungwoo "We need to talk," Jaehyun said his voice emotionless as he closed the window that connects the front of the care to the back. 


	5. 0.5

The car was deadly silent as Jaehyun looked out at the passing scenery as the car drove his demeanor calm, quite opposite to Jungwoo who sweating his seat, nervously fiddling with his hands. "Jungwoo," Jaehyun spoke after a few moments, as he turned towards him,

"Before you start yelling you and turning into a big green ball of angry,-"

" _Big Green ball of angry_?" Jaehyun asked in confusion at Jungwoos choice of words, Jungwoo rolled his eyes. "You know, The hulk from the Avengers, Marvel although you remind me heavily of Black Panther-" 

Jaehyun him cut I'm off again, "Black Panther?" he asked again "Yeah well one you're rich like you could buy an entire continent, not to mention you're a natural-born leader, since you are 1st in command-" 

"Jungwoo-"

"You're a very excellent fighter and you have a very nice build, I mean I've seen you shirtless-"

"Jungwoo-"

"And you're incredibly sweet and kind, and thoughtful-"

"Jungwoo!"

"Which is why I know you won't try and kill Mark when I tell you why I was there" Jungwoo stated shocking Jaehyun who relaxed back into his seat. Jaehyun raised his eyebrow at Jungwoo his way of saying " _Well_?"

Jungwoo sighed also sitting back in his seat "He fell in love," Jungwoo quickly, "Like deep, deep in love to the point he doesn't think through his decisions" Jaehyun nodded his head "I know, I can't be upset though, he's young" he finished shaking his head.

"But you are Jeahyun which makes it worse, it okay to be upset, I mean I would if one of my men went be behind my back" Jungwoo stated, Jaehyun nodded again "So what happened?". Jungwoo rolled his eyes and scoffed "You know what happened Jeahyun, You're not stupid" 

Jaehyun chuckled at the statement "I have an idea but I need confirmation Jungwoo?" Jeahyun stated looking directly into his eyes.

Jungwoo looked down to the floor "Mark came to me about a week ago and asked for a favor and I accepted he told me that he wanted help to make sure Haechan was safe and I accepted" Jungwoo admitted.

The car stopped and Jungwoo realized that they had arrived home, he turned back to the older "Jaehyun, don't go too hard on him, he is just kid you know, "Jaehyun sighed sadly not looking at me "Yeah, I know".

Jungwoo nodded and exited the car and walked up the stairs to the house. Well, it wasn't really and house more like a mini-mansion. The house was occupied by pretty much all the members of the gang due to how many of them they were. 

Entering the house he was surprised to see Chenle sitting there waiting for him, "Jungwoo," he exclaimed once he reached him pulling him into a hug, sighing slightly in relief.

"We were so worried when Winwin called us saying you had been arrested," he stated pulling away from him his eyes filled with worry for the older.

"Sorry for worrying you, " Jungwoo said sincerely, Chenle rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "Nevermind that what- "He said was cutting Jungwoos apologize off.

Chenle was about to ask him ' _what happened_ ' when Jaehyun angrily walking into the house walking straight past them not paying them any mind. Chenle seeing this creased his eyebrow in confusion, he looked back at Jungwoo and then back the direction Jehyun walked in.

His eyes wide as he watches a very angry Jaehyun dragged Mark into his office before slamming the door. Causing a loud slam echoing through the house the noise shocking the two of the members who were upstairs. 

"What was that?" one of them asked in shock his head popping up from under the cover, eyes wide with fear.

The other groaned in discomfrort when he stopped, rolling his eyes "I don't know and I don't care" he answers pushing his head back under the cover, which made the other resist. 

"But," he was about to compline with the other shot him a look "Jeno," he said calmly "If you don't finish what you started I'm going to find someone who can," Jeamin said deadly calm and serious.

Jeno laughs quietly at the younger "Okay, okay'" he said grabbing the naked member "So bossy" he muttered playfully allowing the member to enter his mouth again. 

Jaemin gasped at the warm feeling, grabbing the bedsheets in ecstasy "Oh my god" he exclaimed throwing his head back in pleasure.

Back downstairs Jungwoo was being corned by Chenle "What did you tell him" he asked surprised at the outburst Jeahyun did, his eyes wide.

Jungwoo sigh "The truth," he said simply walking away from Chenle and up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving Chanel alone and shocked.

"The fuck does that even mean?" Jungwoo heard Chenle ask but didn't bother to look back as he walked up the stairs. 

His bedroom was on the 3rd floor something he licked although the stairs made him tire he never head a problem with it. 

Sighing as he walked into the room surprised to see the bed was made, and the shower was running.

"Bae?" Jungwoo asked into the empty room going towards the bed, flopping down onto it. "Yeah," Lucas yelled as over the shower, Jungwoo was about to say something but decided against sitting up he yelled back "Nevermind" shaking his head before resting it in his hands.

"What's wrong," Lucas asked as he stepped out the shower watching his boyfriend cautiously. Jungwoo hadn't realized how long he was sitting there, he looked up to in surprise.

Lucas was standing there, naked and wet beside the one towel around his waist and another resting on his shoulder, he bit his lip when he saw him.

"Damn, " he whispered breathlessly as he looked him up and down hungrily, Lucas laughed at his reaction "You've seen me naked before" he stated taking another towel to dry his wet hair.

Jungwoo shrugged having token off his heels and walked towards him "yeah but you know me I can never get enough" he stated leaning in to give him a kiss, Lucas quickly turned his head away from him.

"What?" Jungwoo asked confused at the sudden action Lucas turned his head back to him and thought for a second. He grabbed Jungwoo hand and pulled him toward the bathroom he had just exited.

"What are you doing?" Jungwoo asked allowing him to pull him into the bathroom, Lucas turned around to the shower turning it back on. 

He turned back to jungwoo with a smile "Let's take a shower" he said throwing the tower on his shoulders to the toilet.

Jungwoo laughed "You just took a shower," he told him shaking his head, Lucas shrugged again unwrapping the towel from his waist. 

"You can never be to clean," he said causing Jungwoo to raise an eyebrow, Lucas laughed at his face before moving forward to grab his hand again.

"What are you-" Jungwoo was cut off by Lucas pulling him forward and into the showers paining his back into the wall.

"Ah, Lucas " he yelled hitting his chest as the water poured down his body pushing him away slightly "My dress" he yelled moving his hair with his hand looking down to see his dress now completely soaked. 

He hit Lucas in the chest again "Asshole," he stated going to leave the shower before Lucas grabbed again and put him against the wall trapping him with his arm.

"I'll buy you a new one," he stated Jungwoo rolled his eyes and pouted as Lucas leaned in for a kiss. 

"Deal," he said kissing him back, Jungwoo laugh filled the room as Lucas kissed his neck "I love you" Jungwoo whispered as Lucas kissed further down his neck, his legs now wrapped around his waist. Lucas began to unzip his dress, "I love you too" he responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I decided to change up the format for this chapter, if I enjoy it I will keep it that way, may even go back to change past chapters. If that's a problem for anyone please let me know.  
> Much love Victoria <3


	6. 0.6

Pain shoots up Marks back as Jaehyun forcefully pushed him against the wall. Mark gasped out in pain and discomfort when a hand quickly grabbed his neck, not hard enough to cut off circulation, but enough to scare the younger.

The hand that was wrapped around his neck was tight and no moving as Mark held his breath trying his best not to look at the angry man in front of him. 

Jaehyun leaned forward on hand around Marks' neck the other resting against the wall trapping him. Jaehyun was breathing heavily in anger, nostrils flaring. 

"Do you have an idea of what you have done? " Jaehuyn questioned angrily tightening his grip. Mark scared didn't say a word his face continued to be stoic.

This caused Jaehyun blood boil " ANSWER ME!" he yelled his hand slamming against the wall Mark causing him to flinched and look up towards him his eyes wide out of fear "Im sorry" he whimpered out. Jaehyun to scoff pushing Mark's head back as he let go of his neck, Mark feeling the hand loosen, took a deep breath.

Jaehyun walked to the other side of the room behind the desk, that stood in the middle of the room. Mark watched as Jaehyun walked behind the desk and sat down.

"Im sorry, "Jaehyun spoke rubbing his hands through his hair "I should've have controlled my anger better" he spoke softly his anger slowly leaving his body.

Mark rubbing neck as he sat in the chair that was in front of the desk, biting his lip nervously. "Why didn't you just come to me directly?' He asked the angry tune now turned into concern. 

Mark sighed rubbing his neck and clearing his throat "I don't know, I thought I could handle it myself" he answered honestly. Jaehyun sighed again, "Mark I know you're young but you cant is this reckless." Jaehyun sat up in his seat, hands folded on top of the desk.

Mark sighed at the comment "I know" Mark replied head hanging low in shame "Do You?" Jaehyun asked. 

"You knowingly put multiply members in danger" Jaehyun stated, shaking his head "Imagine if WinWin wasn't working today or the operation went south" Jaehyun informed the younger making the younger feel worse then he already was.

"Not to mention Lucas is knee-deep in an operation himself, what if he had got caught by the police everything we have been working on for the last few months would have been gone."

Mark did reply and contained to listen to the older lecture him. "Mark if something would happen to me or Johnny you would be in charge. But this situation brings to light just how young you are" he said sighing causing Mark to shot his head up in fear. 

"What are you saying?" Mark asked shocked, Jeahyun sighed" Maybe it would be best if-" Mark quickly cut him off, fear heavily presented in his eyes "NO!" he yelled.

"Mark-" Jaehyun began to say "No," Mark said cutting him again standing up from his chair. "Sure I was reckless, but the doesn't give you the right to take away something I've been working my whole life to get-" it was Jaehyun's turn to cut him off. 

"The hell it doesn't," Jaehyun stated "You put your members in danger," Jaehyun said causing Mark to roll his eyes. "Which I already apologize for," Mark said angrily "Get off your fucking high horse and act like you never made a mistake" Mark stated.

"Enough!" Jaehyun said standing up as he slammed his hand down on the table clenching his jaw in anger "I never risked my member's lives over the person who was getting my dick wet," He stated sharply causing Mark to shut his mouth and clench his jaw.

"This isn't up to discussion, you lost my trust and until further noticed you are on probation" Jaehyun stated no room for argument but Mark being Mark had to disagree.

"But-" Mark began to say stepping forward slightly, Jaehyun raised his hand cutting off the younger "Mark I mean it," He said "If I find that you are unable to control your emotions you will no longer be 3rd inline, I will not be putting my gang in the hands of a child," he said sitting back in his chair.

Mark clicked his tongue as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Jaehyun sighed at the younger leaning back in his chair taking a deep breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark felt like punchin something. He felt like putting his fist through the wall or better yet Jaehyun head. Yeah, that sounds about right, he wants to put Jaehyuns head through a wall. 

Was it harsh? Yes. But he didn't care, that's how angry he was, to the point that he would blatantly disrespect his leader not to mention the fact that he was right.

But the fact he didn't trust Mark after everything they been through that is what made him want to put his head through a wall.

He knew it wasn't a good idea to leave the house like this but he didn't care, he needed to get out that house before he hurt someone. So he left the house and didn't look back and walked, he felt his hands clench and unclench as a way to calm himself. 

" _How could he not trust me_?" the question kept repeating itself in Mark's head. He walked down the dirt road unto the road that led out of the first he lived in. He covered his eyes as bright headlights blinded him, the car coming to stop in front of him. 

"Mark," a voice yelled after him catching Mark off guard "Taeil Hyung," he said squinted as the outline of a man came closer to him. 

"What are you doing?" Taeil asked the younger noticing his clenched Jaw. 

"Everything okay?" Mark scoffed at the question "Does it look like everything is okay" Mark asked. Taeil raised his hand "Okay, Okay" he said, "Don't need to sick the dog on me, I was just asking".

"Where are you going, Mark?" Taeil asked crossing his arms and leaning against the car. Mark sighed and shook his head "I don't know I just need to get out that house before I shoot someone" Taeil laughed at his choice of words.

"I thought you hatted guns" 

"You know what I mean"

Taeil laughed "well I better get out your way then" he gave him a quick nod of his head before walking back into the van and getting in. The car drove off going in the same direction, Mark was leaving. 

Mark stood there for a moment calm himself before turning back and walking towards the house again. 

it was a good 20-minute walk back but it gave him some time to think and calm down. He went sight towards the garage, once he was back home. The black van was parked and empty. 

Mark walked deeper into the garage, where the motorcycles were parked he was surprised to hear kissing noises, He cleared his throat causing the two teens to pull away from each other. 

"Hyung," The taller of the two said backing farther away and allowing the shorter to hide behind him. "Jisung," he said to the younger nodding his head to the younger behind him "Hi Chenle" he spoke sweetly. 

The green-haired male waved his arm from behind Jisung "Hi" he squeaked trying to quickly fix his dress which had been torn. "You ripped my dress asshole" Chenle whispered annoyed as he tried to bury himself deeper into the others back. 

Mark laughed at the two "Shouldn't you two be in school" he asked watching as Jisung as he nonchalantly fixes is clothing. Jisung laughed, shaking his head, shrugging off his leather jacket before turning around to place it on the shorter shoulders.

Chenle muttered a 'Thank you' as he moved from behind Jisung, his face red as a cherry.

Thankfully the jacket looked like a dress on him covering his otherwise exposed body. 'We hade a half-day" Chenle informed the other tightening the jacket.

"Ah," Mark said leaning against his bike looking at the two "So if you're not in school why aren't in training," he asked the two.

Jisung laughed walking behind Chenle and wrapped his arms around the smaller waist. 

Mark watched as Chenle lay back in his same ' _when did they get so close_ ' Mark thought.

"Well, I'm already an expert on every weapon known to man, perfect track record so, I'm pretty much done with my training, hell im finna graduate from the 'Dremies" program so there's not much more I can get out of my training." Jisung pointed out swaying back and forth his arms still tightly around Chenle.

Mark rolled his eyes at another arrogance "There is always something more you can learn, Jisung, never let your attitude get in the way of that because one day you're going to meet someone more experienced then you and your going to land right on that ass of yours" Mark said, Chenle giggled at the comment not even tried to hide them.

Jisung looked down in embarrassment, Mark turned his attention to Chenle who was having a laughing fit. "Now you wanna tell me why you're not in training," he asked him raising his eyebrows.

Chenle quickly shut up "He did it," he said quickly pointing to the taller "He's to blame"

Mark laughed "Im sure he is and you had nothing to do with this right" he suggested "Well I mean it wasn't all his idea, but still it was his lead to come here instead of training" he explained.

Jisung was upset that he had thrown him under the bus but didn't say anything.

Mark shook his head at the two in disbelieve "I can't believe this" he stated shaking his head. Mark looked at his watch "Okay ill make you 2 a deal" he said seeing it was getting late "I want to tell Jaehyun of this little sunshine doing behind close doors as long as you don't tell him I'm leaving" 

Jisung head perked up "Deal he said nodding at mark before quickly pulling Chenle out the garage, the shorter waving goodbye to him not even asking where he was going. 

Mark laughed a the two before turning back to his bike placing his helmet on and drove off.


	7. 0.7

When Mark had reached his destination it was 12 pm, sighing as he looked as his watch noting the time as he walked into the building and walking upstairs. "He might not even be up," He thought as he knocked on the door.

After a few moments of silence, he was ready to turn around and leave but the door opened.

"Hello" A tried Haechan answered rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Mark smiled at the younger "Hi" he responded. Haechan smiled and quickly brought him into a hug, once he saw him.

Mark laughed as he was pulled into the apartment, where he was pushed onto the couch flopping down on the couch. Haechan quickly walked to the kitchen leaving a Mark to look around his surprisingly clean apartment.

"Why are you here?" Mark heard Heachan yell from the kitchen, dishes cluttering after. "I wanted to see how everything went" he replied standing up to walk around the apartment. 

As he walked around the apartment his eyes flickered to the packed suitcase near his desk. Scrunched his eyebrows as he looked at the mess of papers spread out. 

"I made tea" Heachan yelled from the kitchen not getting a response he yelled out to him again "Mark? he yelled walking out the kitchen with two cups in his hand. "Mark-" he began to ask stopping when he saw the papers in his hands.

Haechan sighed placing the cups on a table, "Mark" Heachas asked sadly. Mark scoffed "You're leaving?" He asked in shock, shuffling through the papers before looking to his eyes wide.

Haechan nodded his head and walked to his coat that was hanging up and pulled out a flash drive. Before moving in front of mark removing the papers placing them on the table behind him handing him the flash drive.

"This has all the information you need to bring down the red demons, I don't know why you need it but I presume it's important" Heachan laughs softly. 

Mark took the flash drive and looked down at him "Why?" he asked sitting down in the chair behind him.

"Mark I'm done, I did my part, If they found out I-"

"I'll protect you"

"You won't be with me 24/7, these men are dangerous and I betrayed them, Mark" He sighed squatting down in front of him. His hands placed on his knees making Mark look at him" If they don't kill me they are going to do something worse and I can't have that for me or Soyoung" Heachan sighed sadly. "Mark, I'm done, its time for me to leave"

Mark sighed looking deep in his eyes "When?" he asked resting in his head in his hands. "Soon" he replied simply, Mark chuckled sadly "Okay," he said standing up, pulling Heachan up with him. 

Haechan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion "What are you doing?" he asked in confusion as He watched Mark unbutton his shirt and throwing it on the bed. Mark unblocked his and Heachan's pants before pulling off his shirt also.

"Im saying goodbye" Mark stated simply, gripping the shorter waist. Haechan rolled his eyes "your not mad?" Haechan asked hastily, Mark shrugged his shoulders "Im sad more than anything, But I don't blame you. You need to protect you and Soyoung and if leaving helps that then I can let you go"

Heachn smiled bringing him into a kiss, "Thank you understanding" Heachan mumbled against his lips. Mark smiled again leaning down to kiss him deeply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jungwoo moaned rolling over to his side surprised when he didn't feel anything besides him. Sitting up in the empty bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "What are you doing?" he asked upon seeing the other getting dress. 

Lucas turned around to face the other smiling down at him, " Oh hi" he responded finishing button up his shirt. Jungwoo looked out the clock on his nightstand, squinting at the numbers "Is it seriously only 1" he asks flopping back on the bed the cover spread carelessly over his otherwise naked body. 

Lucas laughed "You should get some more sleep," he said slipping on his shoes "You were up really late last night or should I say early" Jungwoo rolled his eyes at the attempt of a joke. "Shut up" he replied to the laughing of him throwing a pillow his face. 

Lucas laughed harder catching the pillow "Im serious you should get more sleep" he said flopping down next to him, or more like on top of him. Jungwoo groaned rolling from under him and making room "Fatass" he mumbled under his breath as he rolled to lay on his side and face him.

A sigh leaving his lips as his eyes slanted down, "What's wrong?" Lucas asked laying on his side to face him. Jungwoo shook his head "Nothing" he mumbled brushing the comment off, Lucas rolled his eyes.

Lucas grabbed Jungwoo chin forcing him to look at him, not too hard to hurt him, but enough for him to not be able to move his head again. Looking into his eyes Jungwoo eyes began to water "Talk to me" Lucas panicked removing his hand to rest it on his cheek. 

Jungwoo sighed again a sniffled "Youll get mad" he told not looking into his eyes, Lucas smiled tightly "It depends on what it is" he answered honestly. 

Jungwoo bit his lip and looked directly into Lucas's eyes, "I miss Ge-Ge," he informed the other in a quiet voice Lucas froze at the comment and clenched his jaw quickly removing his hand and getting out the bed. 

Jungwoo closed his eyes and sighed, sitting up in the bed "Im sorry," he announced watching as Lucas angrily put on his jacket. Lucas scoffed and rolled his eyes "I have a meeting with Jeahyun and then I have to meet up with Macklem, don't wait up" Lucas stated before quickly walking out the room with looking back. 

"Lucas" Jungwoo called after him not getting a response before grumbling angrily and flopping down int the bed pulling the cover over his face and going back to sleep. 


	8. 0.8

Lucas walked into the office slamming the door behind him surprising the other at the desk. "Jeez," Jaehyun responded waiting for a Lucas angrily flopped down on the couch in his office. 

"What got your panties in a twist?" Jaehyun asked causing Lucas to flipped him off as his reply. "Nothing" he replied rubbing his hand through his hair, chuckling to himself "Jungwoo misses Kun," he told him looking at the calling.

Jaehyun laughed getting out from behind his desk "You miss him too" he stated leaning against the front of his desk "So why are you upset?"

Lucas sighed "I'm the reason he left" Lucas grumbled, "But that's no important right now" Lucas stated sitting up on the couch. Jaehyun waved his hand his way of saying go ahead, "What do you have?" he asked him.

"Macklem is still hesitant to trust me but last night before the raid from the police he told me about a traitor in his mist by the name of Jisoo. He said he was being in a pain in his ass and knew he needs to send a message to his members about trust." Jeahyun took in the information, "What does he have to do with us" he asked the other. 

Lucas was silent for a moment "We kill him" he said nonchalantly, Jaehyun was taken aback by his statement, "Before you say no, hear out my thinking" Lucas stated stopping Jaehyun.

Not getting a response, Lucas continued "If 50/50 shot but if we were to kill him this will help me gain Macklem trust and I will be able to get closer to him" He explained "If you killed one him it will make him feel like you are on his side " Jaehyun finished.

Lucas nodded "Exactly," conforming his thoughts, Jaehyun moved to sit next to him on the couch "What if this doesn't go the right way? Not only would have you killed an innocent but he potential died for no reason" Jaehyun explained. 

Lucas sighed "I know, but I've been in this operation for months and I have yet to get any closer to the information I need. Every second I'm under I'm closer to getting caught, then this has been for nothing" Lucas told the other, Jaehyun nodded his head standing up again he back facing him. 

"We have to take more risks Jeahyun, we are one of the biggest gang in the world, we work from the shadows" Lucas continued "We don't kill innocent people," he said harshly. Lucas scoffed "in this world, nobody is innocent, and having that mentality is what going to get us killed," Lucas spat. 

Jaehyun's quietness made Lucas angry, He stood up and forcefully turned him to look at him "I don't know what been going up with you lately but you are the leader. So act like it."He spat harshly before walking out of the room angrily. 

Jaehyun walked to his desk, his fist clenched and his breathing uneven. He rested against it palms flat against the surface as he tried to calm his breath. 

Not succeeding he grabbed a stapler and throw it angrily at the wall. The black stapler breaking in hundred of pieces as he hit the wall forcefully. 

Sighing and running his hand through his hair as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**September 25, 6:00pm**

"I miss you" Taeyong pouted through the phone causing a loud laugh in response "Don't laugh I'm serious," he told the male. "Sorry, Sorry" the man replied stifling a laugh at the older, Taeyong rolled his eyes "Fuck you," he told him putting together a few papers so he could leave.

"don't you have a boyfriend," the man remarks, causing Taeyong to blush "He is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend" Taeyong denied. He could practically hear the other roll his eyes "sure he is" it was Teayongs turn to roll his eyes. "Shut up" the other laughed again "Okay but seriously what's he like?" the man asked.

"He's...amazing," Taeyong told him after thinking,

"He's Tall and so fucking smart, I could sit there for hours and just listen to him talk"

"what else?"

"He listens to me, and seems like what I'm saying is interesting, which most of the time it not" Teayoiug admit looking longly tot he the white ceiling.

"You are very interesting Teaypong," the man said Taeyang rolled his eyes "you only say that because I'm your best friend," He remarked.

"Okay back to you dream man," He said changing the subject "what else"

"Okay.... umm...Did I mention he was hot, like super fucking hot" the other laughed

"well he is like damn...and when he smiles I tell you my heart beats 100 miles an hour, and that voice" Teahyong sighed "lord don't get me started on his voice, it's so deep and calming that it makes me want him to sing to me but also push my head into a bed-"

"Jesus Teayong lets get off sex before you tell me all your little kinks"

"Oh right sorry," Taeyong said placing up all the surgery utensils, "Umm those dimples, his dimples are so deep that it makes me want to take a long and nice swim in them"

"I swear he is just so perfect and that body, I never have seen him naked but I'm sure that it's amazing I can practically feel the muscles through his shirt when I hug him" Taeyong rambled.

" and he's-" the line went silent

"Yong's?"

"......."

"Yong's I can hear your breathing"

"........Ummm babe" Taeyong whispered into the phone getting a "yes" in response "why did you stop?" the man asked Taeyong.

"He's right in front of me" and that when all hell broke out. The man busted into a fit of laughter causing the blush on Teayongs face to darken. "That's hilarious, Yong," the man said testing him "Im going to go and let you handle this," the man said before hanging up the phone.

Taeyong dropped the voice before turning his back towards the male. The man cleared his voice "Taeyong" he said causing a shiver to go down his back "Y-yes" he squeaked out refusing to look at the younger. "Look at me' he told him, Taeyong felt his face get even redder, with his blood plumbing and turned towards back to him.

Taeyong looked at his stupid and handsome face and couldn't help but want to smack it but all slap it but right now he was too flustered to do anything but stay completely still under his heated glace.

"How much did you hear Jaehyun," he asked looking back to the ground, Jeahyun chuckled "Since the part of you saying how hot I was," he told the younger. Taeyong groaned at his choice of words and covered his face "this is embarrassing" his voice muffled by his hands.

Jaehyun laughed pushing off the table and walked towards him, Taeyong placed his hand between them stopping him from getting closer. Jeahyun tilted his head in confusion "I stink and is covered in blood" Taeyong stayed pushing him farther away from him.

"What are you even doing here? civilians are not allowed back here?" Taeyong stated squinted his eyes up to him. Jaehyun laughed backing up "Well I am a donator to this hospital I wanted to see if the millions I donat are being used properly, "Jaehyun stated.

Taeyong rolled his eyes "You are a terrible person," Taeyong joked rolling is eyes "You don't need to be back here though, so give me 30 minutes to clean myself up and finishing some last-minute paperwork and ill be you outside by the car, Yeah?" he suggested. 

Jaehyun nodded his head, "I'll meet you in the car" he said giving a quick peck before leaving the operation room. 


	9. 0.9

Jaehyun was leaning against the car as he watches Taeyong walked out of the hospital. A wide smile rested upon his face although he was tired.

"Taeyong-ss" A male voice yelled as he rushed up to Taeyong, stopping him from crossing the street. "yes? " Taeyong asked the younger, the other stopped for a minute catching his breath.

"I'm sorry sir, I know you just got off but your painting MIR's came back and you should look at them," The resident said handing the file to him.

Taeyong nodded looking at the scans, he sighed at what he saw "is that what I think is?" Jimin asked.

He nodded sadly "yeah it is," He said sadly, putting the pictures back into its pouch, groaning as he rubbed his face "okay I'm off duty right now but get a consult from Nero, I have the day off tomorrow so I won't be back to Tuesday morning, early make sure you are prepared and informed, you will be on my service for the time being" Taeyang stated.

Jimin nodded his head excitedly "will I be in surgery with you?" He asked excitedly, he nodded "maybe if we find a way to operate," He told handing him the file.

Jimin smiled "Good Night sir," He replied bowing respectfully at the older, "Goodnight Jimin," Taeyang said back waving to the other as he disappeared back into the hospital.

Taeyang sighed making his way to Jeahyun a small smile on his face. "Hi," He said tiredly "Hi," Jaehyun said back "what was that about? " Jaehyun asked.

Taeyang shook his head "I have a Medulloblastomas on a 6-year-old" he told him sadly. Jaehyun sighed "I'm sorry," He said caressing his cheek "it's the job," Taeyang said honestly, relaxing against his palm.

"Wanna go home? " Jaehyun asked, the other shook his head "What about date night? " He asked his lip pouted.

Jaehyun shrugged "we can watch a movie at home and I can cook dinner," Jeahyun said. Taeyang laughed "you can't cook, " he said pulling away from him and getting the car.

Jeahyun laughed too "okay about you cook and I give you encouragement," Jeahyun said following him into the car. Taeyang nodded "that sounds nice," He told him as Jeahyun pulled off.

The car was quiet which was normal for them if you ignored the fact that Jeahyun seemed tense and unfocused.

"What's wrong?" Taeyong asked him when they stopped at a red light. Jaehyun glanced at him for a second, "what? " He asked his focus on saying "what's wrong? He repeated the question.

Jaehyun shook his head " And don't say nothing because we both know something is bothering you" Taeyong cut him off.

Jaehyun sighed "I'm having a problem at my work?" Jeahyun said skimming over what the problem is. "Ah" Taeyong nodded his head "the million-dollar law from your work at," he finished.

Jaehyun chuckled at his tone of voice "yeah I'm working on this case and I don't know how to go about it, and it's been on my mind" He told him.

Taeyang nodded his head "so what's the problem? " he asked confused about where this was going. "I have the opportunity to win this case, yes but the way I need to win is not moral, per so say," He told him.

Taeyang nodded taking in the information "not moral in what way?"

"It'll be like killing a person," Jaehyun told him, "and you don't want too? " Taeyang asked.

"No" He sighed "why?" Taeyang asked him "Why? " Jeahyun asked him confused. "What's the reason that you don't want to do it?" Taeyang explained.

"And don't give me that it's not moral bullshit, there's something else so what is it? " Jeahyun sighed "I don't know, Im a leader they all look to me for the answer but I don't have them. The one answer they need I don't because if I do, I'll be a-"

"Monster?"

Jaehyun silence was his answer, Taeyong sighed reaching for his hand placing a small kiss on it "You know what I think?" he asked him looking up to him with wide eyes.

"hmm"

"I think you are doing this because you have no other choice, You are the farthest thing from a monster Jaehyun, you are caring and understanding. If you were such a monster you wouldn't be sitting here thinking about at you would have just gone ahead a did it" Taeyong chuckled.

A smile broke unto his face as Jeahyun pulled into the driveway of his apartment, "I think you need to step back think about everything, what will happen if you do this versus if you don't" He told him unblocking his seatbelt. 

Jaehyun sighed "Okay," he said looking back to him, bringing their entwined hands to his lips, kissing them softly. "I don't know what I'll do without," he told him honestly, Taeyang blushed "Youll would crash and burn" he responded.

Jaehyun laughed and nodded his head "You're right" he told him "Im always am". Jaehyun rolled his eyes "I have to make a call, I'll be in a minute" he said giving him a kiss. Taeyong sighed happily into the kiss, "Okay" he mumbled numbly once the pulled away.

Jaehyun waited into Taeyong was in the apartment before pulling out his phone, "Yuta" he said into the phone once the other answered. "Tell Jisung I have an operation for him," he said simply hanging up

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **September 26, 5:00am**

Soft grunts filled the padded gym as the two boys moved back and forth. Kicks and fists being thrown in quick motions 

A gasp leaving one of their mouths when his back roughly hit the ground. Not getting a chance to catch his breath before a sharpened staff came flying towards his face, fast. 

Thinking fast the other quickly rolling to his side, flipping to his feet grabbing the predisposed staff at swinging it. A load wack filled the room at the collision of the two staff. 

Jaemin still in a squat, swinging his feet causing the older to land on his back knocking the staff out of his hands, before Jeamin pointing his staff directly at his throat.

Jaemin smiled widely "I win," He spoke snarkily breathing heavy, the man on the floor let out a breathy groan as he nodded his head "You cheated," He replied causing Jaemin to laughed.

"Whatever you say, pretty boy," He said standing up fully, reaching his hand down to help him up. Jeno glared at the hand before pushing away from him doing a quick side flip bringing himself from the ground, grabbing his staff.

Swinging towards Jaemin's head who barely dodged it, moving back to avoid the swings coming towards him. Rolling down onto his back a few feet away from him grabbing his staff.

Blocking the staff quickly with his eyes wide, Jeno kicked his staff hard causing Jeamin to land on his back again. "Never let your guard down " He spoke harshly, eyes borrow in angry as Jeamin looked up to him with wide and surprised eyes. 

"Guys," A voice sounded cutting through the tense silence, shooting their heads to the Jisung who was standing in the doorway, arm crossed "Hope Im not interrupting". Jeno cleared his throat "No, of course not" he said reaching his hand down to help pull Jaemin to his feet.

Jaemin hesitated at first before allowing him to pull him up, stepping a few feet away from him to keep the distance. "Why are you here?" Jaemin asked walking away from the mats that were placed in the middle of the room, putting his and Jeno's weapons up. 

"I have a mission" Jisung announced simply, Jeno nodded his head walking in the opposite direction of Jeamin towards the wall of weapons that littered the wall. 

Jisung followed Jeno answering the question that older has for him, "Close rage?" Jeno asked, pushing a red button when Jisung replied with a 'Long-range'. "So you're looking for a sniper rifle" Jeamin started walking towards the two. 

Jisung nodded "Something lightweight, but dependable, and it needs to be hidden easily." Jisung explained to the two causing them to think for a moment. "What about the AX308 rifle?" Jaemin suggests to the younger, pulling out the riffle pieces and sampling them in a quick motion. 

"Shoots up to 80 meters, 6.5 kg hold 10 rounds" Jaemin informed him as Jisung studied it, before shaking his head "Its too long, I need something that could fit into a backpack," Jisung told him.

Jeno brought out another gun " Remington Concealable Sniper Rifle" he stated allowing Jisung to hold it "shoots as far as 365 meters, 3.5 kg, it's only slightly smaller than the AX, but only holds 5 bullets".

Jisung nodded his head taking in the information "I can take it apart easily?" he asked sitting back down on the table, Jeamin nodded "Im able to take it apart in a minute," Jeamin informed him. Jisung nodded, "I think this can work," he said, Jeno smiled walking to the hundreds of bullets that was beside the guns.

"Good choice" He replied walking over with a box of bullets, allowing Jeamin to finish his presentation on how to assemble and disassemble the gun. Jisung eyes focusing on the way Jeamin's hands moved, imitating it with his own. 

Jisung had it down pack after his first time which caused Jeno to snicker and Jeamin to roll his eyes. "What?" Jisung asked the two confused at their reaction, "It took Jeamin a month to be able to fully assembled that gun and you learned it in 2 minutes" Jeno informed the younger.

Jisung blushed at the comment "Did it?" he ask eyes wide in surprise looking towards Jeamin sheepishly "Don't get all flustered, you have a photographic memory, you have an advantage." Jaemin added bitterly. Jisung nodded his head eyes focusing on the bullets in Jenos's hand. 

"These are 338. LM caliber bullets they are very high power, you are shooting to kill right? because if so this will get the job done" Jeno said grabbing a black bookbag and placing the bok in it. Carefully placing the disassembled rifle in it, zipping it up and handing it to the younger. 

Jisung took the bag placing it on his back before bowing to them "thank you" he said before walking towards the exit. "Jisung," Jeamin called after him causing him to turn around and face him 'hm' he replied.

"You never told us who those bullets are for," he said putting up the other riffle that the displayed earlier, "I actually don't know, Jeahyun just said he needed someone token out, something about gain a dude named Macklem trust" Jisung responded. 

Jaemin nodded his head gesturing that he could leave, giving then a quick goodbye before leaving the room. "Who the hell is Macklem?" Jeno asked him closing the doors that opened to the wall of weapons. 

Jaemin shrugged "Hell if I know," he said teaching his arms kicking off his shoes and walking towards the mat. Grabbing the staff and throwing one to Jeno, who caught it in a swift movement. 

Jaemin stood tall arms squared "I want a rematch," he informed him, eyes squinted in determination, Jeno laughed to himself "Okay." he said quickly rushing towards him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update YAY!!! This was sort of a long chapter for me at least, but I hope it was still enjoyable. These next few chapters are going to be long, just to get the story going. Also regarding comments, it takes me a few days to reply but I will get to them eventually. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to comment to tell what you think😊😊😊😊   
>  Love Victoria <3


	10. 1.0

This feeling was new for Sicheng, Fear. It didn't sit well in his stomach and left a bad taste in his mouth.

Clenching his fists as the realization of the situation seeped through his body, was causing his heartbeat to begin to race. 

He was so fucked. 

They knew about him, they had to, how else could this happen? the thought of it made him sick to his stomach, with fear. There was no escaping this, he fucked up. 

"-ng.....-heng...Sicheng" a voice cut through his thought's causing him to look up at his partner, Kun stood there, a look of concern weighing heavily on his features. "Are you okay?" he asked his voice somehow louder than all the police sirens and shouting of reporters.

Sicheng nodded his head numbly, his eyes distance before Kun could question him further the coroner assigned the case walked up "Jane doe is 19," he told them "A single bullet to the skull, which seems to be the cause of death" he informed them.

"What a hell of a way to start a week, Yeah?" He said shaking head, Kun nodded his head at the comment, sighing as he put his hands on his waist. "Any sighs of asphyxiation?" he asked as studying the body, careful not to disrupt the scene. The coroner shook his head in confusion "asphyxiation?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?" another detective asked as he walked over to them, "Ah," Kun said standing up "Sungjin I'm surprised to see you here, don't you have another murder case?" he asked him casting a quick glance to Sicheng who hadn't spoken a word yet.

The detective, Sunjin shrugged his shoulder "I wanted to see if this case had any resemblance to mine" He informed them, "does it?" the coroner asked. 

Sunjin shook his head "My case is personal, this is cold and calculated performed by somebody without an emotional attachment," he told them.

Sicheng felt sick to his stomach "Excuse me," he mumbled before walking away quickly leaving the three of them looking after him in surprise. "What's up with him?"Sungjin asked Kun shrugged his shoulders "I don't know" he replied

"Okay, back to the subject why did you think of asphyxiation?" the coroner asked "He's apart of the Red Demons, You can tell by the tattoo on his hand. Nobody would dare go after a red demons member to scared of the outcome yet one of the members end up dead" Kun informed them.

Sunjin shook his head "What makes you sure that he wasn't killed by the Red Demon gang themselves?"Sungjin asked, Kun, shook his head. "I've seen deaths by Red's this isn't their style, they like making a statement," he told them.

Moving out the way to allow the more to pick up the body "It's too simple and fast a single bullet to head. They usually like to torture the members before killing them and usually in a form of asphyxiation," he told them.

The coroner nodded his head at the information "I'll call you if I found out anymore from the body" he told him giving the two a quick goodbye and walked off. "Why didn't you go into GIU?" Sunjin asked all of a sudden surprising the other, "What?" he asked. 

"Why didn't you join the Gang unit, You know so much about them. So why homicide?" He asked Kun felt uncomfortable by the question, "Um" he said "I don't know, didn't think about it at the time" he lied trying to change the subject. Sunjin seeing the discomfort in his stance didn't push any further "Well im glad to have you here". 

Kun smiled "Thanks," he said before sighing in tiredness while rubbing his eyes, just then a gleam of light caught his eyes.

Squinted his eyes as he walked to the casing on the ground picking it up with his gloved hand, studying it. "What is it?" Sungjin asked him, Kun let out a breath of air "A shell casing for a 338. LM caliber bullet" he informed the other.

"What in the hell happened here?" Sungjin asked the other but got a shrug in response. "I have no idea," he said putting that bullet in an evidence bag, "But why do I feel like something bad is going to happen". 

~~~~~~~~~

Winwin was terrified as he rushed towards his house in a hectic hurry "Ge-ge!" he yelled as he busts through the door of his house scaring the younger who was sitting on the couch.

"Hyung?" the younger surprised at the sudden appearance of the older, "What wrong?" he asked standing up walking towards him.

Winwin ignored the younger and rushed up the stairs, "Hyung!" the other yelled after him, quickly chasing after him when he heard things crashing on the floor.

Winwin paid no mind to him as he shoved things into a bag, "Hyung what's happening?" he demanded to try to stop the older frenetic movements.

"Stop!" he yelled slapping the papers out his hands, grabbing him and forcefully making him look at him.

Becoming surprised when he saw the fear in the other's eyes "What wrong's?" he asked worriedly, Winwin breathed heavily and looked deeply into his brother's eyes "Renjun," he said breathlessly "do you trust me?" he asked, gripping his hands tightly, slightly scaring Renjun.

"Hyung you're scaring me?' he told him eyes wide, Winwin groaned in annoyance, and gripped his shoulder roughly, his nails digging into his skin.

Renjun winched in pain "Do you trust me?" Winwin asked him again more forcefully, Renjun nodded his head "yeah of course, what wrong?" he asked again.

"No time I need you to go to your room and pack some clothes, pack everything you need to survive for a few weeks," he told him letting go of his shoulder and bending down to pick up the once disposed of paper.

Renjun was shocked "what?" he asked going down to help him pick up the papers trying to get his attention again.

"Hyung-"

"NOW" Winwin shouted scaring Renjun, seeing his eyes widened in fear Winwin sighed. "Please Renjun," he begged slightly. 

Scared of the response, Renjun quickly stood up and rushed to his room to pack a bag. Deep down Winwin knew he shouldn't have yelled, but he couldn't help it. 

"How could I be so fucking stupid' Winwin thought tears filling his eyes as he panicked "How could I be so stupid"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tennie" Taeyong cheered as his best friend ran up to him and gave him a hug "Yongs" Ten said tightly in the hug, "I missed you so much," he told him tears welling up in his eyes.

"I missed you too," Ten replied pulling away from the hug, "Jeez what took you so long?" Taeyong asked sadly looking at him before pulling him to another hug.

"Im sorry," Ten whimpered out tears running down his face burying himself into the taller shoulder. Taeyong sniffled "Its okay," he responded, "I'm just so glad your back" he exclaimed giving him a tight squeeze.

After a few moments, Taeyong pulled away from him whipping his tears and reached for Ten's luggage. "Where are you staying?" Taeyong asked him as he led him out the airport to the car "Im staying with some old work buddies" he answered honestly.

Teayog rolled his eyes "Why don't you just stay with me?" he proposed handing the bags to Jeahyun who put them in the trunk. Ten shrugged "I didn't think about it," he lied, Taeyong squinted his eyes at him.

"Okay whatever you say," he replied sitting down in the front seat of the car with the back. Jeahyun got in the car after being done with luggage "Ready to go?" he asked Taeyong who nodded.

"Oh, shit" Taeyong realized, "I never introduce you," Taeyong said shaking his head at his forgetfulness. "Jeahyun this is Ten my best friend since birth, Tean this Jeahyun my boyfriend" Taeyong introducing the two with a way of his hand.

Jeahyun nodded his head through the rearview mirror "Nice to meet you" he said simply, Ten nodded, "Likewise" he replied. Ten then turned his focus back to Taeyong after breaking eye contact with him. "So Ten," Taeyong said turning the radio on as they drove. the volume low so he would still be able to hear him.

"What made you come back?" he asked him curiously at the sudden appearance of the younger, missing Jeahyun tightening of his hands on the steel wheel. Ten shrugged "I just thought it was time to come back," he answered somewhat honest.

Taeyong nodded his head "You never told me why you left so suddenly well you did, but not fully" he said turning back to look at him. "Why did you leave?" he questioned, Taeyong saw Ten's eyes flicker to Jeahyun before he answers but decided against saying anything.

"I'll tell you about it later" Ten responded a smile on his face, trying to buy himself more time. "But enough about me," Ten said shaking his head "What's going on with you?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well," Taeyong said before hopping back into a ramble about everything that has happened in the last 5 years since he had disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.... Im so sorry for this very long overdue chapter, I had finales in school and it was online sooo.... But Its final summer and I'm free so I'm going to start updating more often. YAYYYY Thank you for being patient, Let me how this chapter went and how you are feeling about the book so far. BYE!!  
>  Much love, Victoria


	11. 1.1

The drive to the city was a long one since Ten flew in a remote airport, Taeyong found it weird and when asking Ten about it all he got was a half-assed, _'I felt like it'_ and so he dropped it. While they were at a stoplight Taeyong's pager had gone off.

"Fuck," he wained as he looked at it "There been some type of emergency and they calling back all surgeons," he informed them.

Jaehyun nodded already turning the car around and heading towards the hospital which is were Taeyong was attending, Taeyong was apologizing to Ten the entire way there.

"Im so sorry," he told Ten as he got out the car pulling the other behind him, Ten laughed "It's okay" he replied. He watches fondly as Taeyong put on his white coat, the name ' _Doctor Lee Taeyong'_ placed on the front of it.

"But I feel bad," he told as he walked towards the hospital doors Ten following close behind him, "I told you I don't mind".

"Yeah, I know it just" Taeyong sighed "I'm leaving you with my boyfriend you haven't known for 5 minutes," Taeyong said stopping at the entrance of the hospital doors.

Ten laughed at the others pout "and not to mention it was the first your back in years and I'm leaving you to work" he continued stopping his feet.

"I tried anyway from the jet lag" Ten lied "I'm just going back to my room and unpacked and plus I'll see you tomorrow." Ten informed him trying to get him to feel better about the situation. Taeyong smiled sadly "Are you sure?" he asked eyebrows raised "yes, yes" Ten repeated as they heard loud ambulance alarms blaring as they got closer.

Taeyong moved over the side as more surgeons and doctors started walking out of the hospital. "Taeyong go" Ten demanded as the ambulances pulled up with multiple people being pooling out of them.

Yell and screams can be heard and orders were being shouted "Plus how can I integrate your boyfriend if you right there," Ten said trying to convince him to leave. Taeyong looked back at the ambulance then back to Taeyong and sighed before pulling him into a hug.

"Okay, I'll go but you have to text me later," Taeyong said backing up from him "Yeah I will," he yelled after him. 

Taeyong smiled before quickly turning around and took a chart from a paramedic "Kim Heejun, 15, BP 90 over 60, TACHY to 100" the Male paramedic reported wheeling the women out the car on a stretcher.

"Experienced blunt force trauma to the skull and body, in the result, had a pneumothorax, we had to perform atracheotomy in the field, but, she still experiencing difficulties breathing." the medic reported.

"Okay, Im getting no response of the left pupil," Taeyongs said flashing the light in the woman's eyes, "Heejun can you hear me?" he asked her getting no response.

"Shit," he said "There's been too much swelling in the brain I have to go in now if we don't want to stop her from becoming hydrocephalus," he told the other doctors surrounding him "Get me an OR now and call Cardio, Nero, and Ortho" he demanded as he pushes the women into the hospital.

Ten laughed at his best friend's action ' _A lot has changed_ ' he thought as he walked back the car sitting in the front seat. He stared straight ahead to the road "You're fucking my best friend" Ten said shaking his head running his hand through his hair "I can't believe you" he muttered.

"You fucked mine," Jaehyun remarked putting the car in drive, not looking at the other. Ten scoffed, rolling his eyes "That's different I knew about Johnny's job" Ten said, "Taeyong doesn't even know what your real name is".

"That's not fair," Jaehyun began to say before Ten cut him off "What's not fair is you dragging my best friend since birth into your bullshit just when he got his shit together," Ten remarked angrily flopping back into his chair. 

"If he gets hurt," Ten began "I would never let anyone hurt him," Jaehyun said cutting him off his eyes glancing at him then back to the road.

Ten sighed and clenched his Jaw annoyingly, "It's not up to you Jaehyun," he told him rolling his eyes, they sat quietly for a while.

"You can't be upset with him when you're the one who left him alone" Jaehyun shot back "That's not-" Jaehyun cut him off "Yeah it not but while you were gone I was the one protecting him," he told him.

"I was protecting him by keeping my distance, something you obviously know nothing about" Ten shot back looking out the window "Just let me ask you something," Ten sighed. "Why Taeyong?" Ten asked concerned for the well being of his friend.

It was Jaehyuns turn to sigh "You say it like I had a list of candidates" Jaehyun joke, trying to lighten the situation.

Ten was unamused at the joke "it just happened," Jeahyun answered "I got in an accident a year or two after you left and he was one of my doctors" Jeahyunn admitted. "I guess since then he's had me wrapped around his finger "Yeah Teayong he's that effect on people" Ten responded.

"Yeah he does" and with that the car went back to silence "Ten," Jeahyun asked as they pulled up to the house "what did make you come back after so long?" he asked.

Ten sighed "it wasn't my choice if I'm being honest," Ten told him getting put the car and opening the trunk with help from the older getting his luggage.

"One of my old informants called me and told a big deal going down here and said they had a bad feeling about it," he told him walking up the stairs.

"So I came in concern," he told him opening the door. "Then I guess we have things to talk about then," Jaehyun said leading Ten into the house

"Hyung thank god you're back," Chenle said walking up to the two of them as the walked into the house, surprised to see Ten beside him "Ten Hyung," he said eyes wide "I didn't know you were coming back".

Ten smiled at the younger reaching over to ruffle his hair "Hello Chenle you've grown since the last I saw you" Ten said softly finding the blush that found a way to his cheeks to be adorable.

Chenle smiled brightly, "Chenle, why aren't you at school?"Jaehyun asked confused to him there. That's when he remembered why he stopped the two "Hyung, " he said turning towards Jaehyun.

"I was on my way to school when Winwin Hyung suddenly showed up, he looked scared, so I stayed back to try and comfort him. He's in your office with bags, I calmed him down the best I could" Chenle hurry informed the older.

Jaehyun was confused, "Okay," he said, "Thank you for staying with him, show Ten to his room, and get to school while I handle this," he told the younger before turning to Ten.

"We have to finish this conversation later," he told Ten who nodded in understatement allowing Jeahyun to walk away from them and two his office leaving the two alone. Chenle smiled brightly before looking back to Ten.

"Shall we?" he asked him, Ten laughed "We shall" he responded before following him up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuta took a deep breath in as he claimed his racing heart, his body relaxed and focus as he stared through the scope of his rifle. His hand resting steadily on top of the trigger. His heart began to beat normally as he calmed himself.

This always happened when Yuta was in front of a gun, he wasn't nervous, not quite the opposite he was unimpressed actually. He was bored, there wasn't much for him to get excited about, he's always been like that.

Even as a kid it was hard for him to show any emotion, he always had a calm dementor to him, never showed emotions and remorse. He's parent thought he was sociopath, and show never paid much mind to him.

But he wasn't, he felt things just didn't know, or rather care to show them. That's what made him perfect for this job, that's why it's only when he's in front of his sniper rifle, that he's able to feel something.

But lately, this has been getting boring, who would have thought killing people would get a person bored but it was happening. 

So that's why he laid on his stomach on top of the 60 feet tall building, dressed in his normal dark cloths as he pointed the muscle to a 46-year-old man 200 feet away.

No matter how bored he was he never got sloppy which made him such high demand his current job was a fair for an old friend of his, he was in charge of training up and coming killers of the world. His favorite or at least the one with the most promise was a 17-year-old by the name of Jisung.

Jisung had his loyalties though and as much as he wants the boy to be his new partner it would never happen so he can take with what he could get. Counting back from 100, Yuta could help but to let out a smile.

He's counting, he counting the amount of time a man had to live, it must have been the sickest joke Yuta has ever heard and yet does it every time.

5\. Yuta re-adjusted the rifle

4\. He zoomed in closer on his target

3\. He placed his hand on the trigger tightly

2\. He took a deep breath

1\. He pulled the trigger

The bullet released from the gun with a small noise before shooting through the air, A few seconded later it priced the man's skull killing his instantly. A loud scream following after it as the man's body dropped to the ground.

Lifeless.

Yuta sighed pulling away from the gun his head turning slightly to look behind at the other behind him taking notes. There were 3 of them Xiao Jun, Hendery, YangYang, the other would have been Jisung but he was currently at home for school.

Yangyang looked to sick to his stomach as what he witnessed, he wasn't always good with blood he was usually behind a computer not in the field. But he needs to learn self-defense and this is the way he has to then, so be it.

Rolling his eyes at his reaction he paid attention to the other two, Hendary looked unbothered as always this may not have been his practice but he could get around a gun. 

But Xiaojun now that's who Yuta found interesting, instead of seeing disgusted in his eyes like Yangyan or unbothered as Hendary. There was a look of wonder in his eyes, and that's what he going to use to make him into a cold-blood killing machine.


	12. 1.2

"Your room is down the hall on the left" Chenle exclaimed pointing down the hall, his pink tennis skirt flapping as he bounced up and down.

Ten couldn't help but coo at the younger's giddiness, "Can you find it by yourself?" the younger said glancing down at his ringing phone.

Ten nodded his head 'You can go" he assured him the younger who smiled brightly at him. "Jisungieeee" The boy answered the phone cutely, giving Ten a small wave as he turned on his heels before walking down the hall, well more like skipping.

His hair bouncing up and down as he disappeared down the wall he voices all sweet as he talks through the phone.

Ten chuckled at him as he also turned also and walked down the hall a small smile on his face. He walked down the hall stopping on the first door and opening it, gasping loudly at the sight in front of him.

The woman gasped loudly quickly got off the man pulling the cover-up to her naked body covering her body. "Shit I'm sorry," he told them "I didn't mean-" Ten stopped as the man sat up his face contorting into a surprised and shocked looked.

"Chittaphon," the man asked surprised at his presence, Ten cleared his throat breaking eye contact and looked back to the confused women "Sorry again," he said quickly turned around and walked out the room closing the door behind him. 

"Shit," the man said quickly scurrying out the bed once he saw the door close "Baby," the women started to say "Not now wendy," he told her pulling up his pants quickly rushed out the room to chase after Ten.

Once he cut up to him he grabbed his wrist turning him that face him, he was shocked to actually see him standing there. Ten refusing to look at the other looked to the carpet, the man stood there is mouth opened like he was a gaping fish. 

" _It would make sense, he has a brain like one,_ " Ten thought to himself "Yes Johnny?" he asked annoyed at him stoping him "Im sorry I interrupted you, I went-" 

"I didn't realize you were back" Johnny cut him off, Ten quickly glanced at him and back down to the ground shuffling his feet.

"I didn't think you care," he told him honestly "Jesus would you look at me," Johnny asked annoyed. Ten sighed and made eye contact at Johnny trying not to look down at his shirtless body, eyebrows raised and arm crossed.

"What?" he asked showing his annoyance at the other, "Why didn't you tell me you were back," Johnny asked him, not caring about the other's tone.

Ten rolled his eyes "Like I said I didn't think you would care" he told him "I mean you seemed to be busy so why would I bother you" he admitted glancing up towards the door Johnny had exited out off.

Johnny sighed and reached towards him "Chittphone", Ten backed up moving away from the other hand "Don't" Ten responded, backing farther away. Johnny sighed dropping his arm back to his side.

"It's not-" Johnny began to say, Ten laughed "you don't have to explain yourself to me," he told him shaking his head, "We're not together what you do with your body is what you do," he told him rolling his eyes. 

Johnny clenched his fist at the other words "How are you so-", Wendy walked up to Johnny, cutting him off, her body now covered with his shirt "Come back to bed," she told him grabbing his hand.

Ten bit his lip "you don't want to keep your girl waiting," Ten told him bowing slightly at the women before turning away and contained to walk down the hallway. Ten ignored the call of his name as he walked towards his room and closed the door locking it behind him. 

Letting go of a breath he never knew he was holding.

Johnny stood in the hallway watching as Ten disappeared into a room, "Baby" Wendy spoke gaining his attention. "Yeah?" he responds not looking at her "Come back to bed," she said pulling on his arm.

Johnny sighed "Ummm actually," he told her "why don't you go home, I'm not in the mood," he told her apolitically. Wendy scoffed "Seriously?" she asked, Johnny, nodded his head "whatever," she said turning around ad walking back to the room to grab her clothing.

Johnny stood in the hallway not paying attention to anything else, even as Wendy left the house annoyed at not getting a goodbye in response. "He's back," he thought out loud "holy shit"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jaehyun," Sicheng said shooting from his seat when he saw the other walk into the room, careful not to wake his sleeping brother beside him. Jaehyun toke note of his messy hair and cloths along with the bags on the side of his feet. 

"Winwin," he said taking off his jacket "What happened?" he asked softly, Winwin sighed as he began to pace back and forth. "I know I'm not supposed to be here but I don't know what to do," he told him honestly his eyes glossed over a sob, leaving his body.

Jaehyun quickly rushed to his side sitting him on the opposite couch not disrupt the sleeping figure of the other. "What's wrong?" he asked him worried at the reaction of the other, Winwin shook his head as sobs rocked over his body. 

"I don't know how it happened but I think I've been exposed to the Red Demon," he told looking in his eyes, tears streaming down his face. Jaehyun tensed "What makes you say that?" he asked quickly.

Before Winwin got a chance to respond a groan was heard from the younger on the couch, he was beginning to wake up.

"Hyung" Renjun mumbled out sitting up and running the sleep out of his eyes. Winwin stood up and walked to his side quickly.

"How did you sleep," He asked patting his head softly. "Hmmm" Renjun whispered barely audible as he slaked against Sicheng's body still sleepy.

"How about I get someone to show you to your room, well I talk to you brother, " Jaehyun said to Renjun a smile on his face.

Renjun looked to his bother is guidance, Winwin nodded his head with a smile. Renjun turned back to the other a nodded his head shyly, Jaehyun smiled widened "Okay good," he spoke softly before taking out his phone before sending a text message to someone. 

A few seconds there was a knock on the door, "Come in" Jaehyun said allowing the man to walk into the room a smile on his face, "Hi" he said his voice soft, Jaehyun looked back to Renjun, "This is Jungwoo, he will show you around and to your room" He told him.

Renjun nodded letting go of his brother before standing up and grabbed his bags, shooting one last look to his bother before allowing Jungwoo to lead him out the room. 

Once Jaehyun was sure he was gone he turned back to Winwin, "Now what happened?" He asked. Winwin sighed before telling him why he was scared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is the main corridor, this is where we all get together sometimes to talk," Jungwoo said as he leads him around the first floor, "This is the kitchen," he said showing the very nice and big kitchen, that leads into the background which had a pool. 

Jungwoo smiled at the younger "This is usually a lot busy, but all the kids are out school, and everyone's on their respective missions." he told him before walking down another hall. 

Renjun followed him as they walked done the hall, looking at the pictures on the wall, one catching his attention. It was what seemed to be a big family picture, Jungwoo let out a laugh "Jaehyun makes us takes a 'family photo' every time a new member joins. It's cute though so we don't complain." He said still smiling. 

Renjun sighed as he focused on his brother's face, Jungwoo noticed this, "When did you found out your brother was in a gang?" He asked his smile smaller, "On the car ride here" he told him. Jungwoo eyes widened "Oh," he said awkwardly, Renjun laughed "Its fine, shall we continue," he asked. 

Jungwoo nodded his head before leading him done the hall again, "This is the gym, it has all our weapons and is where we go to train." He said Renjun nodded looking around the gigantic gym in surprise, "You are allowed to be here at any time but Jeno and Jeamin are usually always in here training" 

Renjun tilted his head to the other in confusion, "They are basically the people in charge of the weapons, they know and perfected on how to use every weapon known to man" he said. Renjun scoffed softly, " I bet they are" Renjunsaid mindlessly, "What?" Jungwoo asked not hearing him.

"Nothing," Renjun said shaking his head, "Okay," Jungwoo said "Let me show you to your room," Jungwoo said grabbing Renjun by the arm and pulling him out the gym. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. 1.3

"Mr. Zhong, So nice for you to join us," The English said sarcastically, crossing her arms as she stood in front of the class. Chenle turned bright red, as he smiled apologetically "Sorry" he whispered, The teacher rolled her eyes. 

"Please take our seat, Mr. Zhong, and don't interrupt my class again." The teacher instructed, Chenle nodded his head quickly as rushed to his seat. Sighing as he sat down, and covered his face in embarrassment. 

Chenle heard a snicker for the side of him, casting a quick glare to Jisung who was laughing silently across the room. Chenle stuck out his tongue, which caused Jisung to laugh harder.

"Why are you late?" His friend, Daehwi asked him as he took notes, Chenle shook his head "Family situation" He explained simply. Daehwi nodded his head in understatement "You haven't come around Pete's lately" He noted as he wrote down the notes of the board. 

Chenle sighed "You know I stopped" he explained shaking his head, Daehwi rolled his eyes in response "Sure you did, why just because your brother said so?" he asked. Chenle bit his lip just before he could respond the bell rang. 

"All I'm saying is," Daehwi said as he packed up his bag "You seem stressed, and I know what happens when you get stressed, so I'm offering a way out," he told him. Daehwi cast a look behind him, Chenle turned back around in surprise to see Jisung coming towards them. 

"Just think about yeah," he said as soon as Jisung reached them, giving him a quick nodded before walking away. Chenle sighed before turning around to face the taller, "What was that about?" Jisung asks" Chenle shook his head with a smile "Nothing," he said standing up. 

Jisung squinted his eyes in suspension and moved his head forward to invade his space, Chenle turned red and moved his head back also. After looking him up and down Jisung moved back and grabbed Chenle arm and began to pull him. 

Chenle gasped in surprise "where are we going?" he squeaked out, "We are going to meet dream so you can tell us what happened with Winwin Hyung," He told him as he pulled him down the school corridor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"His name was Oh Seojun, he had joined the gang out of fear for him and his little brother but he was looking for a way out and on one of our raids he got caught and I decided to make him my informant. He agreed as long as I protected his brother, he was close to getting out but I guess Macklem found out about him and in doing so about me too." Winwin explained. 

"Im sorry," Winwin said looking down to his feet, "I thought I was helping, but I made things worse," He said tensely as he bounced his leg up and down. Jaehyun sighed, "Are you absolutely certain that you are compromised?" Jaehyun asked intently as he looked directly at the other.

Winwin nodded his head "I have to be, Macklem must have known that he was feeding me information, which gave Lucas them the idea to kill him" Winwin told him. 

Jaehyun sighed again running his hand through his hair, "Okay, it's very likely that they do not know of your presence in the gang," He started "Which means you can't stay here" he continued, Winwin eyes widened in fear. He began to shake his head rapidly "No no no no," he said "Don't make me go back, they are going to kill me and Renjun if I do" he begged out of fear.

Jaehyun raised his hand to silence him, "Renjun will stay here with us, but you cant jeopardized composition your position in the police force, you are our only asset there, and we need to know if they plan to move anytime soon" 

"But-" Jaehyun cut him off again "If you are compromised you are being a danger to us, by being here right now" He spoke harsly, Winwin pushed his lips together. "I need to protect everyone in this house Winwin, and I can't do that if there is a chance someone is following you," He explained.

" So what am I suppose to do?" Winwin asked sadly, Jaehyun sighed "Ill figured something else but as for now you need to leave, go back to your home and act like nothing is wrong," He told him. Winwin nodded his head in obedience and sighed "Youll make sure he's okay" Winwin asked referring to Renjun. 

Jaehyun nodded his head "Of course", Winwin bit his lip "Okay" he said standing up and grabbed his bag giving it to Jaehyun, the other looked at in confusion "What's this?" he asked opening the bag to find documents. 

"They are the only evidence of my and Renjun existence," He told him "its also all the evidence I have of this gang, if something were to happen to me I need to know that it is in the right hands," He told him. 

Jaehyun nodded his head as he sat the envelope in a drawer, "You understand why I am doing this?" he asked, Winwin smiled sadly "Yeah I know, but promise me Seojun brother is going to be safe, I promised him" he told him. Jaehyun nodded his head "I'll figure something out, but you have my word" Jaehyun said. Winwin nodded his head one last time before grabbing his bags and walked out of the office. 

A few moments later there was a knock on the door, signing to himself Jaehyun answered with a loud voice, "Come in" he yelled closing his eyes, tiredly. "Yes?" he asked not looking at the person who walked into the room. 

"You look like shit," the voice said laughing nervously, Jaehyun rolled his eyes "It's nice to see you again Mark, is there a reason you decided to come back?" Jaehyun asked the other. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior a few days ago," Mark stated. 

Jaehyun nodded his head, looking at the younger "Okay" he said leaning in his seat crossing his arms. Mark smiled tightly and took a deep breath "I realize that my actions were reckless but I did it, for a good reason, it may seem like it wasn't but it was" Jeahyun tilted his head and squinted his eyes at the other. 

"I made a breakthrough with our Macklem situation and it really seems you need it" He stated quickly once he saw Jaehyun becoming impatient, this caused Jaehyun to sit up in his seat quickly "What?" he asked. 

"My bo- Haechan was able to get some information off Macklem computer at the gambling event, that's why I asked Jungwoo to go there that night, not only for his protection but to make sure you got this" He held up a flash drive. 

Mark smiled placing a flash drive on the table and pushing it across the table to the older, Jaehyun gave him questionable eyes at he picked it up to examine it "What's on it?" he asked cautiously.

"It has all of Macklem's future plans and business partners, I haven't been able to look through all of it but I think there is some substantial information on it that can help you," He told him. Jaehyun nodded his head and sat it down back on the table "Thank you," he said looking at him "I'll have Taeil look at it later today" Jaehyun said.

Mark nodded tightly once he saw Jeahyun had nothing else to say, "I'll just show myself out I guess," he said sighing before turning to leave the room. "Mark" Jaehyun called after him, "Yeah," he said turning back to face him.

Jaehyun took a minute to think, "Im sorry" he said shocking Mark, "What?" he asked. Jaehyun stood up "I'm sorry," he said again. "I shouldn't have doubted you, but I am still disappointed that you didn't come to me, a lot of things have been messed up lately and I don't want to see anyone hurt" he admitted. 

Mark nodded his head "I understand sir," He said bowing slightly before walking out the room, Jeahyun picked up the drive again and picked up his phone making a quick phone call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. 1.4

**September 27, 8:00 pm, Monday**

Taeyong hasn't felt this tired in ages, as he walked down the now calm down hospital halls. Sighing as he took off his pink scrub cap covered in cartoon drawings.

"Taeyong- Ssi" a voice cut through his thoughts, "Yes" he answered tiredly turning do his resident. "Your medulloblastoma," he told him. Taeyong sighed and rolled his head trying to relive some of the tightness in his neck.

"Show me to them," He said drinking the coffee he had given him. He followed him to the room throwing away the now empty cup in the trash trying to wake himself up.

"Okay him I'm going to be your pediatric-... Jiwoo??" Taeyong finished in surprise see the younger, Jiwoo smiled him standing up from her sit on the bed. 

"Hi, Taeyong, its nice to see you again I wish it would be under better circumstances," she spoke softly. Taeyong cleared his throat, "Why are you-" before Taeyong could finish his sentence the bathroom door opened and outran a small little 6-year-old with pigtails.

"Taeyong-ssi!" the little girl shouted happily running to the older hugging his legs, Taeyong smiled at the younger reaching down to pick her up "Hello sunshine," he said tickling her softly causing her to laugh to infect the room with happiness.

Taeyong could help but laugh too and the playfulness of the situation before he actually realized the situation. Sighing with a small smile he sat the little back down on the floor. "Somin," Taeyong said looking at the other, Somin smiled brightly showing off her teeth "Yes" she responded.

"Why are you here?" he asked scared, "I came here because I got very sick, and I've become very very tired," she said cutely, Taeyong nodded his head sadly, looking up to Jiwoo for a second then back to Somin. 

"Okay" Taeyong spoke, "Let's run some test," he said softly standing up and taking Somin by the hand softly and leading her out her room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **September 28, 4:00 a.m, Tuesday**

Taeil groaned in annoyance as he tried to sort through the files that were on his brightly lit computer. "Fuck" he yelled slamming his mouse on the table causing it to break, sighing he stood up from the table taking the now broken mouse and throwing it in the garbage. 

Taking out another mouse from his huge collection just as Doyoung walked into the room dressed in all black and looking tired. "Oh," Taeil said seeing the other, "Did you just get back?" he asked setting back in his computer chair, connecting his new mouse.

Doyoung nodded his head even though the other wasn't paying any attention to him, "Yeah" he said walking over to him standing behind him. "What you doing?" Doyoung asked Taeil sighed "Im trying to get into this flash drive for Jeahyun," He said sighing "But I can get through this firewall," he spoke quietly. 

Doyoung put his hands on the other shoulder messaging them softly causing him to groan quietly. "How long have you been on this?" the other asked concerned, Taeil laughed softly placing one of his hands on the others. "I don't know," Taeil said looking at the clock, "5 hours" he guessed signing again. 

Doyoung sighed, moving his hands to turn the others chair to make him face him, Taeil looks at the other in confusion. "What?" he asked, Doyoung took Taeil hands, "You should get some sleep we have a meeting in the morning," he told him. 

Taeil shook his head in defiance, "No I need to get through this" he told him Doyoung sighed, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. Taking it out and looking at the message, Doyung sighed again before rubbing his face, "I have to go" he spoke. 

Taeil rolled his eyes, "Its 5 am and you just got back " he said simply, "I know," Doyoung said "But I have a pick up to do" he told him. Taeil nodded in understatement, "Just be careful" he told him touching the other cheek softly. Doyoung smiled softly "Im always am," he said bending down to give him a small kiss before walking out the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**September 28, 5:30 a.m, Tuesday**

"AHH!" the teen yelled ripping his headphones from his ears and he breathed heavily, resting a hand on his pounding heart he groaned in annoyance. "Jeez, you could give a guy a little warning," he gasped at the two. 

The taller of the two laughed softly while shaking his head, "I apologize we're just not used to finding people in our gym so earlier" he told him, "Oh," he said flushed in embarrassment "I was told the gym was always open, so I just thought- wait? your gym?" Renjun finished in confusion. 

"It's not actually our gym, its the gangs but they usually prefer to train outside and really come in here when they need help or weapons, "the other one who was previously silent told him. Renjun nodded his head in understatement, the taller one with dark brown hair tilted his head "You new?, I've haven't seen you around here before" he said as he bluntly checked out the other body. 

Renjun would usually work out in sweats and a t-shirt, but since he was in a home gym and under the impression that no one would be up giving the time. So instead he was dressed in very short shorts, and a white tank top, he regrets it now seeing the looks the other gave him. 

Clearing his throat and laughed nervously, "You could say that I'm new but I'm not staying long, Im Renjun" he said trying to stay friendly while wrapping his arms around his body suddenly feeling self-conscience. "Ah" he replied "I'm Jeno this is my boyfriend Jeamin," Jeno said pointing to the man beside him. 

_"Boyfriend,"_ Renjun thought to himself, suddenly feeling silly, _"Why would he check me out he has a whole ass boyfriend,"_ he said laughing in his head at his idiotic thought. "You okay?" Jaemin asked one he saw the other get quiet, Renjun turned red "Yeah Yeah I'm fine" he said feeling awkward. 

"I should go take a shower and get breakfast," Renjun said once he could handle the awkwardness. Giving the two a quick goodbye not allowing them to replied before grabbing his things and leaving to room in a hurry. 

Jeno laughed at the other ready causing Jeamin to look at him, "What?" He asked him. Jeno shook his head "He was cute" He told him, Jaemin rolled his eyes and hit his stomach softly "Let's go" He said walking further into the gym heading toward to giant mat in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Im sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I had writer's block and couldn't figure out how to write the next few chapters. But luckily I overcame it and was able to update this chapter for you! I'm going to try and get back on schedule also. Thank you all for your patience I really appreciate it, hope you enjoy❤️️  
> Much Love, Victoria<3

**September 28, 6:30 a.m, Tuesday**

"Okay," Jaehyun said standing up from his seat at the head of the table. "I've called you all here because I have a few announcements to make," He said looking over to the people that filled the room.

"First thing, you have a big mission coming up" Jeahyun announced causing everyone in the room to groan. "Hush," He told them rolling his eyes, "This mission is mostly for the adults so dream will not be participating" He declared hearing the younger members complain.

"This mission will have, Baekhyun, Kai, D.O, Lucas, Jungwoo, Taeil, Doyoung, Johnny, Ten-" Jeahyun got cut off "Wait? Tens back" A man asked causing other people in the room to also question.

Jaehyun sighed "Yes, Ten is back he is currently at a meeting but he's back," Jeahyun told them. "For good?" Johnny asked Jaehyun looked over to him, "I don't know yet" He told them truthfully.

Brushing off the dreadful aroma that had filled the room Jaehyun continued "Ill give the names I called more information in another meeting, but that's the first announcement" Jaehyun told them watching as Jaemin and Jeno walked into the room, "The second announcement there's been a situation regarded our fellow member Winwin" rapid questions begin to fly his way.

_"Is he okay?"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Where is he?"_

Jaehyun held up his hand to stop the questions, the entire room got quiet again "I am handling the situation and he's okay" he informed them calming them down, "As most of you have seen there is a new person in the house, he's Winwin brother, due to the situation he will be staying here for his safety and for Winwins, he will be going to school with the dreamies" he said looking over the to the crowd of faces. 

"The last thing is, I have a meeting in America for a few days so I will be leaving tonight. I am leaving Johnny in charge, but there isn't really much to be done while I am gone beside the big operation this Saturday and your respective solo projects," he explained.

"I trust you can take care of yourselves and each other while I am gone, also I have eyes everywhere so I know when you do something you do not suppose to" Jaehyun looked over the faces in suspicion.

"I am a phone call away, that will be all, can everyone I called out earlier stay a little longer but everyone may leave," he said dismissing the members, after about 2 minutes everyone was out of the room except for the names he called earlier. 

"Okay, I understand that everyone has their own situation right now that requires your full attention but this is very important so I need you to bring your A-game when it comes the this" Jaehyun instructed them getting a nod in response for the other members. "Okay here's what going to happen," Jaehyun said starting going into the details. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**September 28, 8:30 a.m, Tuesday**

"Chenle!" a voice yelled down the highschool hall causing the other to turn seeing Daehwi running towards him, turning back to his members "why don't you go on without me, I'll catch up," he told them allowing them to walk ahead of him. 

Daehwi smiled at him once he reached him "a little birdie told me the adults are leaving this Saturday" he said a smile on his face, Chenle raised his eyebrow "How do you-" he began to ask before he was cut off. 

"The dynamic duo was planning to go to a party at Taehyung's the day they left," Daehwi told him, Chenle rolled his eyes "Of course they are" Chenle mumbled turning on his heels the walk again. Daehwi followed him "this also means you won't be busy or be held up this Saturday" Daehwi stated.

"Yeah, I guess why?" Chenle asked noticing the smile on the other face "well Pete's having a get together on that day, and I miss my partner so I was wonder-" 

"No." Chenle said cutting him off walking fast, Daehwi sighed grabbing his arms before he walked any further "Come on" he said tugging on his arm begging slightly. "We miss you," he said giving him puppy dog eyes. 

Chenle sighed "I already told you I was done," Chenle said, "I know but this is the last time I promise. Think of it as our finale goodbye" he compromised. Chenle bit his lip deep into consideration, Daehwi seeing this sighed "Just think about it" he begged.

Chenle nodded his head in silence, a wide smile spread on Daehwi face, "Thank you!" he said giving the other a tight hug before turning around to walk away.

Chenle groaned in misery turning around to continue to walk eventually catching up with the dream members, giving a death stare to Jeamin and Jeno. 

"What?" Jaemin asked in confusion seeing the others face, "A party really?" Chenle asked them in annoyance. Jeno and Jaemin smiled sheepishly, "Oh you found about that, huh?" Jaemin asked. 

Jisung started at the 3 in confusion, "Party?" he asked them, Chenle turned to Jisung "These two decided it was a good idea to help throw a party at Taehyung's on Saturday while all the adults are gone" Chenle explained looking back to the two.

Jisung slumped his shoulders in disappointment "Oh Man," he said causing Chenle to look back at him in confusion, "I have a training practice with Yuta that weekend, so I can't come" Jisung explained causing Chenle to scoff. 

"Is that seriously the only thing you find wrong with that" Chenle said whacking him up against the head. "Ow," Jisung said reaching up to rub the spot, Chenle rolled his eyes turning his eyes to look in another direction.

"I still can't believe that Winwin has a brother we had no idea about," Chenle said staring off in the direction behind Jeamin and Jeno was standing, "hmm," Jeamin and Jeno said turning around to find Renjun going through a locker a little way down the hallway. 

"Yeah, me either" Jisung added, "I mean why keep him a secret for so long?" He thought out loud just as the bell rang and students began to fill the halls. Loud laughter and the sound of students began to fill the hall and at some point, "It makes you wonder what else our members are hiding." Chenle stated before him and Jisung left the couple.

"He's interesting, no?" Jeno said to Jeamin smirking slightly, "I mean he's been here for less than 3 days, and yet he got you interested in him" he said watching and Jeamin stares off in the direction of Renjun. 

Renjun feeling someone staring turned to look at the two, smiling softly and giving them a little wave before closing his locker and walking away. "Yeah," Jeamin said watching as the other disappeared down the hall "He sure is something," he said simply as something inside his chest started to beat faster. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**September 28, 4:00 p.m, Tuesday**

Haechan sighed heavily as he walked into his apartment surprised to see Mark sleeping on his couch, smiling slightly at his peaceful figure. Taking a deep breath he quietly placed his book bag on the table and took off shoes.

"Mark?" he whispered softly as he walked towards him, "Mark," he said slightly louder before seating down on the floor in front of him. Sighing softly as he watched the older sleep, he looked so peaceful and relaxed.

"Okay, I'm bored," Haechan said after five minutes, "and my butt is starting to hurt" and with that Haechan stood up, taking a pillow off the couch and harsly throwing in Mark's face, waking him up. "What," Mark said as he was waking from his slumber, Haechan laughed at his face before walking away towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Haechan said to him, Mark sat up groaning as he stretched, "When did you get back?" he said with a yawn. "5 minutes ago, I'm making Dakgalbi want some?" Haechan asked as he got the supplies for the food. 

Mark squinted his eyes, "Haechan?" he asked when he saw the other was avoiding eye contact with him. "Haechan?" he asked once again the other didn't answer. 

"I can't remember if you like spicy food or not," Heachan said as he got the ingredients ignoring the other. "Haechan" by this time Mark had made his way into the kitchen, "I mean you like Kimchi which is kinda spicy so I presume you like Dakgalbi." 

"Haechan," Mark said as he watched the other cut the carrots, his hands slightly unstable due to his talking, "I'm making dakgalbi and you don't have to eat it, Im not the best cook-" 

"Haechan!" Mark yelled gaining the others attention, Heachan looked up in confusion, Mark slowly took the knife away from making him look down. He was bleeding, " _Oh_ ," he said in shock, he must have cut himself when he cutting the carrots.

He hadn't even realized, it was pretty deep cut but not deep enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. He slowly walked to the sink in a daze, he hadn't realized how long he was standing there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Haechan?" Mark questioned a first aid kit now in his hand, "Are you okay?" he asked the other as he slowly leads him to a table and sat him down. Haechan sighed "Yeah, sorry I've been out of it all day," he told him.

Mark nodded as his head as he took care of the wound, "What happened?" he urged the other, Haechan decides to tell him the truth, "My grandma book my a plane ticket to Jeju, Im leaving on Sunday" Mark momentarily froze. 

Mark cleared his throat before continuing the bandaging, " Oh?" he asked, "Yeah, I've already informed Macklem about the departure, he said I just got to work this Saturday event and I'm done. " 

Mark backed away from the hand once he was finished, "Oh" he said without knowing how to respond, "Come with me" Heachan blurted. Mark creased his eyebrows in confusion, "What?" he asked the other, "Come with me to Jeju," He repeated with a hopeful tone.

"You would love it there, and Sooyoung would love you not to mention-" 

"You know I can't," Mark said cutting him off Heachan sighed in disappoint, "I know but a boy could dream"

Mark reached across the table, "Im sorry if I didn't have obligations, I would come but...." Mark sighed, Heachan smiled sadly, "I know but still."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**September 28, 9:00 p.m, Tuesday**

"Im sorry, I couldn't send you off," Taeyong said into the phone as he turned on his feet smiling when he heard the other laugh, "It's okay I know you had a late shift at the hospital," Jaehyun said trying to comfort him. 

Taeyong sighed "Yeah I had a few more surgeries to do" he lied looking around the empty apartment building, "Where are you going again?" Taeyong asked him trying to remember the reason he was leaving, "I have a meeting with a potential business partner" Jaehyun told him.

A man dressed in a dark blue suit walked into the room, in seeing him Taeyong held up a finger ignoring the laugh that left the other in the room. "Oh yeah, I hope it goes well" he responded "Me too, It could really help my business" Jaehyun sighed. 

"Well knowing you, they are going to fall in love with you and have no choice but to agree," Taeyong said rolling his eyes at the man's reaction. 

The man had raised his eyebrows at the tone of Taeyongs voice a smile rested on his face, walking over to sit on the couch putting his foot upon the coffee table. 

"I have to go my next surgery is coming up and I have to scrub," Taeyong said kicking his feet off the table squinted his eyes at the other. "Okay, I love you and talk to you later, yeah?" Jeahyun asked Taeyong smiled "I love you too," he said before hanging up the phone.

The man had put his feet back on the table a smile rested on his lips, "You know you shouldn't lie to your boyfriend" He said picking up a magazine off the table, Taeyong rolled his eyes snatching the book from his hands "What he doesn't know won't hurt him" he explained putting the book back in its place.

The man raised his eyebrow standing up to be in front of Taeyong, slightly looking down to the fact that he was taller than him "I wonder what else you kept from your little boyfriend" he said taking his hand to grip the other chin making them make eye contact. 

Taeyong quickly gripped his hand moving it from his face "Don't touch me" he stated harshly pushing his hand away and walked past him to the other side of the coffee table. The man laughed again flopping back onto the couch spreading out his arms and legs looking over to him. 

"So Taeyong," the man said, "What made you want to meet up with me?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. 1.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Italics is them speaking in another language. Please enjoy ❤️❤️  
>  Much love, Victoria<3

**September 28, 9:15 p.m, Tuesday**

Taeyong rolled his eyes, "Cut the bullshit Malcome, you know why you are here," Taeyong said to the other.

Malcolm smiled innocently "Did you miss me Taeyong-ssi?" Malcolm flirted getting on the other nerves. Taeyong played no mind to the other before proceeding, "If you are finished being a prick, we have things to talk about" Taeyong stated, walking over to his bag and pulled out 2 files, throwing them on the table.

Malcome picked them up, "Why was Seojun body found with a bullet to the skull under an underpass?" Taeyong demanded arms crossed looking over to him with accusation in his eyes. Malcome rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me like that" he said throwing the file back on the table "He was a snitch and got what he deserved" Malcome said showing no remorse.

Taeyong groaned in annoyance running his hand through his hair, "You can't keep doing this, I can't keep covering up for you and this" Taeyong pointed to the other file on the table, "Why the hell would you bring them to my job, do you honestly expect me to to be okay with this?!" Taeyong shouted annoyed.

"You're upset about Somin," Malcome said, Taeyong cut him off "Im fuming, I told you I was done with the Red Demons the only reason I agreed to help lie the medical reports is that I'm indebted to you but that doesn't give you the right to fuck with my life"

Malcome chuckled slightly "You use to like when I 'fucked' with your, life," he said, Taeyong turned red from embarrassment "This isn't funny, I could lose everything, I could lose my medical license," Taeyong spoke crossing his arms.

Malcome sighed "Okay, Okay Im sorry, I only sent Somin to you because you are the only one I know who would be able to help her" Malcome admitted calming the other down a little. "I won't do it again," he told him.

"Really?" Taeyong asked, Malcome put his right hand up "I promise" he said, Taeyong uncrossed his arm relaxing a little "Okay" he said. "Now that you are done yelling at me I came here for another reason before you called me," Malcome explained.

"What?" Taeyong asked him in confusion, "Im having a masquerade ball this Saturday and I'm here to ask to be my date"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**September 29, 4:00 a.m, Wednesday**

Jaemin walked down the hall towards the gym surprised to see the light on, as he got closer he heard the sound of a chain jingling and the soft grunts when someone hitting something. As he got closer he realized someone was going at the punching bag, "that's weird," he thought as he walking in the gym.

"Do you not sleep?" Jaemin asked the other once he saw who it was, Renjun jumped in shock "What?" he asked breathing heavily as he stopped punching the bag, holding it steady. Jaemin walked closer, "Do you not sleep?" he asked again.

Renjun creased his eyebrows in confusion, in seeing this Jaemin explained "It's just you've been here for what 2 days, and each day you don't go to bed until late at night, usually around 2 am I know because your room is right next to ours and your light doesn't turn off until that time. And then you are always in here before 5, which means you only got 4 hours of sleep in the last 2 days." Jaemin told the other. 

Renjun's eyes had widened in shock, "How-" Renjun was in disbelieve, Jeamin smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I am very observant to the people that surround me" he said with a small smile. 

"Oh," Renjun said as he starting taking his sparring gloves, "What else have you-",

"When you flinch you step back on your right foot as if you are going into a fighting stance, you also raise your left hand although you are right-handed which makes me believe you are ambidextrous. But you don't use your left-hand for anything else, which also makes me think you were taught to fight with your left instead of your right. Most likely due to repeated traumatic to your right arm, so you use your left hand. " 

Jaemin spoke watching as Renjun brought up his hand to hand to hold his right arm. 

"Your injury has also affected how you act, I know because you are a quiet kid, which isn't a bad thing, but you use to be more outgoing, I can tell by your bookbag, it's very bright with many stickers. The stickers are all different, so you got them for different people, it would be easy to assume you did yourself but if that was true you would have taken them off by now since they have become rundown."

Jaemin's eye flashed to the bookbag on the ground, before making its way back to Renjun. 

"But you haven't which means you got them from other people and they hold sentimental values, I think friends, and from the look of how many stickers you have, you had quite a few of them before you moved schools. Which means you were popular, therefor you were outgoing. But your injury, what every caused the injury caused you to become quiet and move schools, which means the person who did it went to your school and I presume one of your friends, a classmate, even a lover. Now what-" 

Jaemin cut himself off when he saw how freaked out Renjun had gotten, clearing his throat before bouncing on the ball of his feet in embarrassment. "Sorry," he said apologetically "I didn't mean to pry into your life or freak you out" 

Renjun laughed nervously, "Um it's all good," he said "So you just now this much about everyone you just met" Renjun laughed slightly the awkwardness weighing heavily in his voice. Renjun shook his head, "No only the people I find interesting" he stated.

"Im interesting?" Renjun asked in shook, "I am far from interesting" he told the other. Jaemin nodded his head in agreement "You're fascinating" he said smiling softly when he saw Renjun's face turn red. 

"Oh"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**September 30, 10:30 p.m, Thursday**

"Kun-ssi?" a voice called the older, Kun sighed looking up from the paperwork spread on his desk. "Yes?" he asked the other giving him a small smile, Sicheng sat down on the chair next to Kun.

Kun creased his eyebrows in worry when he saw the look of despair on his face, "What's wrong?" he asked him. Sicheng sighed heavily before looking up to Kun, "I need a favor," he explained before dropping his eyes back down to his hands.

Kun sat back in his chair, "Yes?" he asked the other, Sicheng bit his lip nervously, "Chief assigned me a mission this Saturday and I Ummm...." Sicheng stopped himself, Kun squinted his eyes, "And you what?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would take my position?" he hurriedly asked, Kun, tilted his head in shock, "Umm, I don't know I'll have to check my schedule" he explained noticing the look of sadness that passed on Sicheng face.

"Oh," he said trying to hide his disappointment, "Why can't you go?" Kun couldn't help but ask, Sicheng shook his head, "There is a situation and it's not necessarily safe for me to go" he told him making more questions then he answered. 

"What do-" Kun began to ask, but the sound of Sicheng's phone ringing cut him off, "Sorry" he mouthed before answering the phone, "Hold on," he said to the person over the phone. Putting his hand over the mic he turned his attention back to Kun, "Just think about it, please" he said looking at him for a reply.

Kun nodded his head causing a smile to make its way to the other's face, "Thank you" he said before standing up and walking away. Kun sighed deeply before looking over to the clock and sat silently a million questions going through his mind. 

After a few moments, he heard a ding from his phone making him look down to his phone, smiling slightly as he read the message,

**Im outside, you ready?** **Delivered 10:40**

Kun sent a quick response before packing up his papers, standing up from his desk grabbing his things before walking out of the precinct. Kun smiled widened as he saw the other in a leather jacket, "Jackson" he called the other making the Chinese man lookup.

Jackson smiled before making his way over to him, "Hello beautiful" he said lifting his hand up for the other to take. Kun rolled his eyes before taking his hand, "Well hello handsome" he said playing along given him a small kiss.

Jackson chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss, " _Did you wait long?_ " Kun asked him in Mandarin, Jackson shook his head, " _Just got here_ " he replied as they began walking away from the police station. 

" _oh, Good,_ " Kun said as he walked to Jackson's car, Jackson let go of his hand to for to the passenger door and open it for the other. Kun gave him a small before hopping in the car, Jackson not too far behind him. 

Kun sighed as e buckled up his seatbelt a look of surprise coming on his face when he saw Sicheng talking to someone. "Huh," he said as Jackson started the car, " _What?_ " he asked looking in the direction that Kun was looking. 

" _They're cute together_ ," he sated watching as they hugged, Kun, nodded his head " _I guess_ ," he mumbled before turning his attention to the other. " _Jacks_ " he called causing him to look at him, " _Yes_?" he asked 

Kun sighed " _I have to do something on Saturday,_ " he said sadly, " _I have to cancel our date"_ Jackson smiled softly before leaning over to kiss him softly, Kun sighed in the kiss leaning against his palm. 

Jackson pulled away after staring into Kun's eyes, " _It's okay_ " he whispered, " _I'm sure something important came up,_ " he replied softly. Kun smiled " _Thank you for understanding,_ " he said giving him a small peck. " _I love you,"_ he said, " _I know_ " Jackson joked pulling away with a slick smile. 

Kun scoffed and rolled his eyes as he sat back in his seat, " _I love you_ _too_ " Jackson said as he pulled out the parking spot and on to the road. Kun clicked his tongue in annoyance ignoring the laughs that came out the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on AO3 so please bear with me as I figure everything out. Please leave notes about what you like and don't like.  
> With much love Victoria


End file.
